


Three Weeks

by taetens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward, Bottom Ten, Comfort, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Make Up Sex Sort Of, Making Out, Moving in Together Sort Of, Producer Kun, Short Story, Top Kun, Unprotected Sex, WayV Does Not Exist In This, dancer ten, ex boyfriends, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetens/pseuds/taetens
Summary: Never in his life did Kun think he'd be face to face with his ex-boyfriend who was practically begging for him to take him in for three weeks.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 66
Kudos: 326





	1. Familiar Faces

Quiet.

It was something that Kun had grown accustomed to in his small apartment. It created a nice environment to create, whether that be the newest sound he was working on or lyrics to a song he would most likely never finish. It was nice to surround himself in a place where there was nothing but peace, that was until it was broken. 

Kun furrowed his eyebrows when hearing soft, hesitant knocks at his door. Usually, no one ever came by, the one person who would stop by to catch up was Winwin, but even he gave him a heads up so the lack of message on his phone further peaked his curiosity. 

With a heavy sigh, the older boy rose to his feet, lowering the screen of his laptop before heading towards the door. The one person on his mind was his landlord to give him another complaint after his last neighbor claimed he was _too_ noisy while working. It was honestly stupid, Kun didn't like loud noises to begin with, so a noise complaint was rather ironic and annoying. 

Without even thinking, Kun opened the door and blurted out. "I swear I wasn't being loud-"

The words automatically died in his mouth when he realized he wasn't face to face with that same old man who constantly smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. 

No, it was much worse.

" _Ten?"_

Kun felt like was hallucinating. He felt as if he would just reach out and swoosh the air away that the man before him would just disappear like nothing. But that wasn't the case at all as the harder he blinked, the more lifelike Ten looked in front of him. He looked the exact same as the last time he saw him three years ago. The only difference was back then his hair was blonde after he went through a small hair dying phase, and now it was a dark black color and it wasn't as damaged as he remembered it being. 

While looking at the boy, he couldn't help but notice a suitcase behind him, his jacket balled up in his arms and his face was slightly pale. 

"Look, I um, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but is there any way that I can maybe stay here with you?"

Kun looked like he was about to object to that until Ten quickly spoke again, his voice a little shakier than before. "Please, I swear I won't be too much of a bother. I can even sleep on the floor- You don't even have to cook for me or anything, I just, please. I'll try to get out of your hair as soon as possible. Just..." Ten's words seemed to fade as he let out a shaky breath. 

Kun couldn't help but feel his heart sink into his stomach at the panicked look on the black-haired boy's face. He looked like he was about to drop to his knees and beg and Kun really couldn't handle that. "I.." Kun swallowed thickly, clearing his throat slightly. "Come in."

Ten's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that but that didn't stop him from practically rushing into the apartment, the warmth of the overall place instantly greeting him, it being a dramatic difference from the bitter air that had been brushing across his face the entire walk to these apartments that he knew by memory. 

Kun silently closed the door behind him, locking it before sparing a glance at Ten who was looking around the room. He knew it looked extremely familiar. He didn't bother to change it after all these years. After all, he wasn't fond of change anyway. 

Ten couldn't help but notice the same set up at his desk. The familiar pile of notebooks, the microphone that was close by the desk, the desktop and laptop sitting side by sde. But there was one thing that caught his eye.

Stickers.

His eyes softened slightly when seeing his doodles still scatted around the surface of his laptop, some tapped on while others were actually turned into stickers after he had experimented with sticker paper and Kun's canon printer. Either way, Ten didn't mention it. It was sure that Kun would rather die than to be forced to think about their past relationship. That's why instead of continuing to look around, he plopped himself on the couch, quicking his shoes off before tucking his knees into his chest without saying a word. 

Kun found that extremely strange. It was Ten after all. He was always the loud one asking questions whether they be relevant or not. He was always the one annoying him till not end, but here he was being quiet and avoiding his gaze.

A small sigh left Kun's lips as he walked away from the door and into the kitchen. He swore he could feel Ten's eyes follow him, but he willed himself to get past that. He couldn't help but feel awkward. He didn't know what to say to him or how to talk to him. If anything, he also wasn't sure if that was the same person he was so used to having around. For all he knew, Ten could be a completely different person. 

Kun shook his head slightly, his hand reaching over to a small coffee pot that had been pushed aside. It was suddenly muscle memory. He didn't have to think about what he was doing, it all came so naturally. Before he knew it, there was a cup of fresh coffee in front of him, the smell slightly stirring his stomach as he continued to look at it. 

He hated coffee.

But someone he knew didn't. 

Kun swallowed thickly before gripping onto the mug. He was sure Ten had already noticed the smell and was probably confused since he knew more than anyone how much he hated coffee and the overall smell. It gave him headaches, but that didn't stop him from making Ten a cup in the morning or whenever he asked for it.

Ten watched with curious eyes as Kun slowly walked over to him, carefully handing him the mug. Ten couldn't help but stare at it. It was almost as if he was afraid that the mug alone was capable of harming him. 

"I didn't do anything to it, if that's what you're wondering." Kun mumbled softly, thankful that Ten finally took the mug away from his hands, a soft 'thank you' leaving his lips as he took a sip. 

"I'm going to be in my room. You know where everything is, call me if you need anything." Kun shrugged his shoulders, not sparing a glance at the boy as he walked towards his room, closing the door behind him to finally get something back to normal in his daily routine. 


	2. Week One

The first few days were awful in Ten's opinion. 

Of course, he knew that it was bound to be awkward, but at the same time Ten was silently hoping that maybe things would be less tense by the fourth day, but even that didn't happen. Kun refused to talk to him. There was never a real conversation between the two unless it was small phrases like ' _I'm heading out for a bit.'_ or ' _Are you hungry?'_ Other than that, it was just silent in Kun's apartment. 

Ten was awkwardly seated on the couch. The piece of furniture had become his new bed since Kun insisted that he was not going to have him sleeping on the floor. The boy even went out of his way to make the thing a little more comfortable by handing him some extra blankets for cushion and some pillows to prop his head up instead of using the armrest. He thought it was thoughtful for him to put extra effort in making sure he was comfortable especially since he randomly showed up at his place without any warning whatsoever.

But he had to.

Ten fiddled with his fingers, glancing over at Kun who was a couple of feet away from him at his desk. His ‘practice’ room was always connected to the small living room he had. It was just a desk and his equipment stored in a corner. Ten remembered how he would always wake up and come to the living room where Kun would be bobbing his head slightly as he wore his headphones. He always found it endearing how into music he was, it was something he was really passionate about and it was nice to see he was still sticking to it.

It wasn’t long until Kun lowered his headphones so they rested at his neck. There was a few mouse clickings before he leaned back on his chair, something he always did when he was finished with a sample. 

Almost like a habit, Kun automatically looked to the living room where Ten was sitting. They made contact briefly before Kun looked away. Again it was a silent and Ten was so close to bashing his head into a wall since he just couldn’t take silence.

So he decided to spark up a conversation.

”Um, what are you working on now?”

Kun tensed slightly, clearly not expecting Ten to speak to him. The silence continued for a couple of seconds before the boy finally replied. “Just a couple of mixes. Nothing too special, just wanted to put something out.”

Ten couldn’t help but frown at that.

It was such a different response than what he was used to. Back then, Kun would go off on a rant about how something so little had inspired him to make a sample and then he’d continue speaking about the process. His eyes would usually light up, and sometimes he would bring Ten over to his work space, have him sit on his lap and point over at random things on his screen to explain what they were. Even though Ten never understood what Kun was talking about for the most part, he would still smile and nod along, occasionally leaving small kisses to his cheek and neck.   
  
Ten couldn’t help the way his chest tightened at the memory. He couldn’t necessarily lie and say that he didn’t miss what they had before. Because if he was being honest, he missed it a lot. He just wouldn’t be caught dead saying that out loud to anyone. He already knew that his friends back home, Lucas and YangYang, were very adamant on shoving the idea of him and Kun getting back together down his throat. It came up in their conversations way too often for Ten’s liking, but even he had to admit that he wanted that too to an extent.

“Oh.” Was all that left the smaller boy’s lips as he fiddled with the ends of a pillow that he was currently clutching onto his chest. 

“What are you doing here?”

Ten bit his lip slightly at that. He didn’t really expect this conversation to come up. He was convinced that Kun would just ignore him during his entire unwelcomed stay and that would be all. “I had a meeting here to look at another studio.”

Kun nodded slightly. He remembered Ten saying he always wanted to pursue dance and have his own studio where he could both work on his craft as well as motivate others. Ten was very big on following his dreams, he never let anything get in the way of them.

Not even him.

The thought brought back an emotion that he pushed back three years ago. He couldn’t look at Ten after subconsciously hearing that last part in his head. It triggered a couple of memories, ones that he didn’t like that left his voice a little more bitter than he intended to. “Guess things didn’t work out in New York, right?”

Ten hated that way his tone was. It was dark and cold, it almost made him shiver as he looked at the boy who was still leaning back on his computer chair. “It did work out. This meeting was for branching out here. In Korea. You know. How I originally planned.”

There were no words spoken after that. Kun remained scarily quiet while Ten didn’t even bother to look at him. At this moment he was questioning why he even came here. He should’ve just changed his flight and gone home. He could’ve tried to find a cheap hotel or a friend in the area. He could’ve asked Lucas to pitch in a bit to help him out, but he couldn’t help but feel bad at the thought of asking.

But he felt worse here. 

He suddenly felt like he was drowning. Like there was about a centimeter between him and the surface and if he just stood up and left he could breathe again, but he was frozen on that couch knowing in the back of his head that if he left he’d have no where to go after this. 

_“You two should’ve fixed things years ago, Tennie. Not just for his sake, but yours too.”_

Ten hated how Lucas’ voice repeated in his head like some sort of broken record. It physically pained him thinking about talking about what was left behind three years ago. He didn’t want to open up that wound that he so desperately bandaged up.

But maybe Lucas did have a point.

Ten sighed softly, collecting his thoughts before willing himself to speak. “Are we going to keep acting like we hate each other? Can we at least drop that for a couple of days and go back to it once I leave?”

”Sure. Things always go different when you leave.”

And there it was again. The bitter attitude that felt like a punch to the gut. “You’re still with that?”

”What? Did you expect me to forget it? It’s not easy you know.” Kun muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in some weak attempt to shield his already broken heart.   
  


“What did you expect me to do then? You wanted me to stay here? When I didn’t have a chance here? Why would you want that for me?”

”You’re acting like I held you back.” 

“You tried.” Ten blurted out, his fists clenching slightly as he rose from his seat. Kun stood up as well but didn’t dare to approach him. “I had to leave, I don’t get how that was an issue. Did you not trust me? Was long distance really that bad? Was I really not _worth_ it?”

Kun felt his lips part slightly but no words left him. Ten looked like he was shaking slightly, his knuckles were almost as white as his face when he first knocked on his door from how tight he was clenching them. He was almost certain that crescent shaped marks would be on his palms from his nails.   
  


“Well? Can’t you tell me now? I don’t even get why we even ended up breaking up. Do you know how stupid our argument sounds like in my head?”

”Okay. I didn’t want you to leave.” Kun finally uttered out as he looked at the boy in his living room. “I wanted you here. With me. Just like we always were. I didn’t want that to change. I was so fucking scared that if you left, fuck, it’s _New York._ “

”What does that even mean?”

”It’s big. There’s countless opportunities there and I knew you’d do great there. I knew you would because you always had so much talent and potential. I knew you’d make it big. I knew you’d find new people. I knew you’d just...”

“You thought I’d find someone else? Are you kidding me?”

”Can you blame me?” Kun breathed out. “Half the time we were dating I didn’t even believe you were actually with me. It felt so unreal. You’re just, you’re _you._ It’s not hard for you to just steal anyone’s attention. Every room you walk into all eyes are on you. I just knew that people would love you and I was just terrified that maybe, just maybe, someone would love you better than me and you’d realize it.”

Kun’s words were soft towards the end. His gaze was lowered to the floor where he stared at his sock covered feet. The lack of response from Ten was driving him insane. He wanted to scream, hoping that it would be louder than the silence filling the room. 

But instead of words, he furrowed his eyebrows when seeing a pair of feet in front of his own making him lift up his gaze slightly to meet Ten’s. 

“Kun.” Ten spoke softly. “I loved you.”

_Loved.  
_

Kun already hated where this was going. He didn’t like how his words suggested that those feelings were gone especially when his still kept him up at night, even more so now that the source of his problems was sleeping in his couch. 

“I would’ve never fallen out of love with you if we were still together when I left.”

”Well, you did now, so what’s the point in this talk?”

”You left me no choice. What was the point of me still being in love with you when you called things off? Either way, I’m sorry. Okay? I just don’t want to be living like this right now. I have a lot on my plate right now, and I don’t want you hating me here to be another thing added. So please, can we just act okay with each other? Make this less awkward?”

Kun kept staring at Ten. He hated that he could still see that little mark just below his eye, the one he was softly caress with his thumb before kissing his cheek. If his mind wasn’t screaming at him to just agree with the boy, he would’ve pushed right past him and locked himself in his room for hours. Or worse.

 _Kiss him_.

”Okay.” Kun mumbled softly, tearing his eyes away from Ten as he glanced back at his laptop. “Less awkward. But bear with me, you know more than anyone how awkward I can be.”

Ten smiled at that. It had to be the first time he smiled while staying over. “Good to know you haven’t changed.”

Kun nodded once more, wrapping his arms around himself as he gently rubbed his own shoulder. “So um, how’s New York?”

”Is that really what you want to talk about right now?” Ten cocked his head to the side slightly. It was a little odd that the topic of their argument was now being brought back up in a slightly more positive tone.

”Yeah.” Kun breathed out. “We have some catching up to do, don’t you think?


	3. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a friendship can come out of this.

The second week was a lot more bearable. 

The two were actually talking with each other and no longer sitting in silence throughout the day. Ten had opened up about his experiences in the States while Kun let him in on his latest projects as well as some of his old ones. Conversations didn’t seem hard to start, and Ten was actually happy to have this awkward weigh off of his shoulders. 

“So then Lucas tried catching him but I was in the way—“

”Don’t tell he _landed_ on you.”

Ten laughed at the look on Kun’s face as he nodded his head. “I saw my life flash before my eyes! Imagine some 6 foot something guy crashing onto you!”

Ten quickly noticed the little flash of concern in Kun’s eyes. He was a little fond over it especially since what he was talking about wasn’t that bad, and it didn’t lead to some massive injury. “But it’s okay, nothing bad happened other than him freaking out. Almost cried to YangYang thinking he killed me. He’s too overdramatic for his own good.”

Kun smiled slightly at that, nodding his head a long as he took a sip of his tea. Ten had actually made it for him before he woke up, and Kun would be lying if he said it didn’t make his chest feel tight. 

He couldn’t help but notice that now that they were on some decent speaking terms, his apartment suddenly felt more lively. After Ten had moved out three years ago, it just felt empty. Even with the majority of junk that he owned and collected, it still felt like there was something missing and it wasn’t until today that he realized it was actually Ten.

Ten was always the one making so much noise in the bathroom, constantly whining about his hair or yelling for a towel when he _always_ forgot one. Ten was always the one sitting on the kitchen counter as Kun cooked, making little side comments or complaining that he wish he knew how to cook half of the things he knew how to. Ten was always the one who was dancing in the living room to whatever song he blasted on his phone, if not the newest upload to Kun’s SoundCloud. 

Ten was always the one to whisper an ‘ _I love you’_ each and every morning before kissing his cheek.

”Kun?”

Kun quickly snapped out of his thoughts, his cheeks a little red out of embarrassment as he looked at the boy who was cradling his mug in his hands while wearing a one of his shirts after he also complained that he wanted to feel comfortable. “Sorry, sort of went off somewhere.”

Ten smiled and nodded his head before motioning to Kun’s phone that had lit up for the second time.

 **_WINWIN (1):_ ** _stopping by <3 _

**_WINWIN (2):_ ** _brought the others cus they didn’t leave me alone_

Kun’s eyes widened at the messages, looking back over at Ten who had his head tilted slightly like a curious cat as he watched the older boy panic internally. 

Ever since their break up, his friends stuck by him while he was an absolute mess. If anything, they were on his side and even cut off contact with Ten for the most part. Kun knew in the back of his mind that if they saw Ten right now in his apartment, he would never hear the end of it. 

But he also couldn’t necessarily hide the boy.   
  
“Is something wrong?”

”I—“ He was quickly cut off by the sound of rough knocking at his door that he _knew_ was automatically Hendery’s doing since Winwin and Xiaojun were a little more calm and collected. “Fuck.”

Ten tensed slightly. “Oh um, do you have a boyfriend? I should’ve asked that first, is he here? I can hide! Or say I’m just a friend, he doesn’t have to—“ “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Kun tried his best to ignore the slight look of relief on Ten’s face as he stood up and walked to the door. He took a deep breath before finally opening it, wincing when Hendery quickly rushed in and almost tackled him into a hug. “Kun! I missed you!”

“You saw me last week.” The brunette mumbled softly, awkwardly patting his back.

”Okay, and?” Hendery playfully rose an eyebrow, pulling away from the hug and making his way inside. Xiaojun followed with a smile, waving before almost immediately bumping into Hendery’s back from where he stood frozen. 

Kun didn’t even want to look back, he was too focused on Winwin who didn’t know what was happening yet. “Why the hold up?”

Hendery turned around and softly patted Kun’s shoulder. “Since when did you guys get back together?”

Before Kun could even speak, Winwin finally pushed past them and made eye contact with a slightly panicked Ten who was practically gripping onto his mug for dear life. 

Kun closed the door, making his way in front of Winwin and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Before anyone says anything, no we’re not together again. He’s just staying here for a while before he goes back to New York. Nothing else is happening here.”

Ten nodded his head quickly at that. “Y-Yeah. I just needed a place to stay. Nothing else.”

Never in his life was Kun more thankful for Xiaojun as he offered Ten a small smile before leaning against the counter and starting up a conversation with him. The air felt a little less tense as the two caught up, meanwhile Hendery and Winwin kept staring at him like he was completely out of place. 

“Kun? Can I talk to you?”

Kun bit at his bottom lip slightly, nodding his head as he followed Winwin towards his room where the boy closed the door behind them to get some more privacy. “Okay, listen I know this looks bad.”

”I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with him?”

”I did.” Kun mumbled as he softly rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t invite him here, he just showed up. He looked a little broken and I caved in. He’s been here for a little more than a week. Nothing has happened, I promise you.”

”But why did he show up here?” Winwin furrowed his eyebrows.

”He had no place to go, and then he told me what happened and, fuck, Sicheng. I couldn’t kick him out, especially with knowing that some random dude tried fucking around with him.”

”Random dude?”

”He was meant to stay with some so called friend. That was the whole plan since he had a meeting about his dance studio here. Turns out the dude is a massive jackass and wanted some sort of payment in order for him to stay.”

”I’m assuming that it’s not money, right?” Kun shook his head slightly, something about Ten’s whole explanation about how he came to stay here made his blood boil. If he wasn’t so composed, he would’ve forced the smaller boy to drag him over there just to beat the ever living crap out of him. 

“Just be careful, yeah?” Winwin smiled slightly. “I know you, and I know you’re not exactly over him even though it’s been ages.” Kun wanted to object to that, but the boy in front of him brought his hand up to silence him before shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go back and make sure Hendery doesn’t kill him.”

” _What?”_

”You know how he is.” Winwin laughed before opening the door and heading out. Kun quickly followed after him and almost panicked when seeing Ten slightly struggle against the long haired boy’s grasp on him. 

“Hendery, let him go.”

”What? I haven’t seen him in years!” Hendery whined, pulling the smaller boy close to his chest making him laugh. “Can’t believe you’ve been hiding him from us for a week! What kind of friend are you?”

”Fine. Next time I’ll tell you all.” Kun playfully rolled his eyes.

”Next time?” Ten spoke softly, his eyes now locked on Kun’s as the boy sputtered out his next words.

”I mean—yeah, sure. Um, you said you’d be opening here too right? Well, um, whenever you have to come back and check on it, I’m assuming you’d have to? You can just crash with me? I wouldn’t mind?”

Kun already knew his face was beyond red, the fact that Hendery was laughing wasn’t helping either. But he pushed that away and forced himself to look at Ten who smiled at him while nodding his head. “Yeah, if I ever have to come back here, I’ll let you know.” 

Thankfully that conversation ended there. Ten continued talking with both Xiaojun and Hendery, while Kun chatted along with Winwin. The awkward tension that was clinging onto the air earlier was now gone, it Kun couldn’t help but feel like things were back to normal. Back then, Ten would always beg Kun to call the three over to hang out. Even though they were his friends first, Ten automatically warmed up to them and they all loved Ten as well. It’s how they all grew close with each other, but since the break up happened, no one kept contact with the shorter boy.

”So you’re opening a studio here? That’s awesome. Have you seen it yet?” Xiaojun smiled as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.   
  


Ten nodded his head with an enthusiastic smile. “Yeah! I actually saw it the first day back here. It’s not much yet, still some renovating needs to be done. But it really does look promising.”

”Can we see it?” Hendery piped in making Ten blink. 

“You want to see it..?”

”Yeah! We haven’t seen you in ages and now that you’re starting up here, I want to see what we’ve been missing out on! And maybe when I get a passport I can even head down to New York and check out the main one.” 

Ten smiled at that, a happy glint in his eyes before he nodded his head, some of his hair covering his eyes and it really took everything in him for Kun not to reach over and brush his hair out of his eyes. “I would love for you guys to come over one day.”

Xiaojun smiled, nodding his head while sparing a glance at Kun who still hadn’t said a word. “How about we check out your studio here today?”

”Today?”

”Yeah.” He smiled while sitting up straight. “Want to come with us, Kun?”

”He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to, that’s completely fine—“ “Let’s go.” Kun cut the boy off making Ten’s eyes widen slightly. 

“Alright then, guess we’re heading out then.” Winwin smiled.

-

Ten took out the key from his bag, unlocking the door to the small studio before opening it and allowing the four others to walk in. Hendery was the first to practically run in, Xiaojun following after him. Winwin walked in with his hands in his pockets, looking around the hall. The whole studio was rather empty. There was no furniture or pictures on the wall. There were no signs or paintings. It was all just one big blank canvas and Ten couldn’t wait to fill it up one day.

Kun chewed on the inside of his cheek before hesitantly walking in. He knew the place would be blank, but something about the way Ten roamed the halls made it seem much more alive than what it really was.

Ten followed after them, smiling when seeing Hendery and Xiaojun were already in one of the rooms, dancing around and looking at their reflection on the massive mirror that was covering the whole wall. Winwin was laughing at the two, recording them as the continue to play around.   
  


“It’s not much yet.” Ten smiled as he looked at his reflection, his hand resting on one of the bars. 

“Still, this is a nice place.” Winwin finally spoke up, putting his phone away as he rested a hand on Ten’s shoulder. His touch was extremely reassuring since he was convinced that the boy hated him since he wouldn’t approach him or talk to him.

”It is.” Ten smiled, leaning into the touch before looking over at Kun. The two made eye contact and Ten couldn’t help but feel a small warmth spread throughout his chest. “This one feels like home.”


	4. Week Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving you something to remember me by.

The final week that Ten was staying felt exactly how they used to be. 

Kun woke up to a couple of dishes clanking against the sink along with the smell of eggs and, of course, coffee filling up the apartment.

Kun pushed the queasy feeling in his stomach from the smell away, forcing himself to walk into the kitchen where he saw Ten with his messy hair all over the place, wearing his signature round glasses along with an oversized sweater that showed his collarbones. “You’re up!”

Ten smiled brightly as he turned around after plating one of the eggs that was already done. “I wanted to cook you something since you’ve been cooking for me this entire time. Sorry if it’s not exactly the best, but at least it’s edible.”

Kun couldn’t help but laugh softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he watched the way Ten shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He found it adorable. Anything Ten did was just adorable. “Thank you. You didn’t have to, you know.”

”I just wanted to thank you.” Ten hummed softly. “I’m almost out of your hair too, just four more days.”

Kun didn’t like that. He didn’t like the idea of Ten leaving again. He had already gotten used to waking up to Ten on his couch, flipping through whatever was playing on the television. He got used to the boy laughing and giving him feedback on his newest project. 

He just got used to having Ten back.

”You're going back to New York, right?”

”Yeah, I’m pretty sure Lucas can’t handle running everything over there for me. I owe him big time.”

”Lucas, is he like, you’re boyfriend? You talk about him a lot.”

Ten immediately pulled a face, shaking his head. “What? No! I love Lucas, but I don’t think any of us would last in a relationship. Completely different people, and I’m pretty sure that ‘opposites attract’ thing _wouldn’t_ work on us.” The smaller boy laughed, handing Kun his plate before fixing up his own. “Anyways, I also poured you some orange juice, no pulp, just like you like it.”

”You remembered that.” 

“Like you’d ever make me forget about it.” Ten playfully rolled his eyes. “Last time I gave you something with pulp in it, you refused to drink it unless it was strained.”

Kun smiled at that. It was true. He was never fond of the texture, he didn’t think that any liquid should contain something solid in it. He had never asked Ten to strain it for him, but he did without hesitation calling him a _‘big baby’_ before pecking his lips and handing him his drink back. 

Ten smiled as well before making his way over to the small table they usually ate at, Kun joining him. They ate in silence for the most part, but it was comfortable. Just like old times. 

“So... you said you didn’t have a boyfriend, is there anyone you’re at least talking to?”

Kun almost choked on his food as he looked at Ten who was fiddling with his fork. “I’m not ... I’m not talking to anyone. I just kept to myself, you know?”

”For three years?”

”Yeah, what about you?”

”I was busy.” Ten hummed. “Didn’t think it was time for a relationship.”

Kun nodded slightly at that, a sudden tension filling the air that wasn’t appreciated. He didn’t like the turn of events, he liked it better when they were laughing and smiling. “Well, I’m glad it worked out for you. I’m proud of you.”

Those four words made Ten lift his head up, there was a light blush coating his cheeks at least from what Kun could make out. Ten’s lips parted slightly to say something, but it never came out, instead he settled for a smile that showed just how grateful he was to hear it.

”I’m proud of you, too.”

-

“I like that one.”

”This one?” Kun hummed as he clicked on one of the files, a soft sound playing around the room through his speakers. 

Ten smiled as he pushed off the desk after he was resting his hip on it. “Yeah, I like the way it sounds. Something about it just feels nice. How did you manage to make that one?”

Kun bit his lip slightly, his ears a little red as he looked away from the darker haired boy. “I was looking through samples and wanted to mix them up to see if they could make a better sound. I started playing around and yeah, that came out.” 

It wasn’t half a life. He did mess around with a couple of samples that weren’t finished, but he mixed the ones that felt soft and airy just like Ten’s hair. Almost every clip was inspired by some sort of aspect of Ten to the point where the sound just screamed his name right at his face. He was grateful that Ten didn’t think too much of it, not paying too much attention to detail like Kun did with everything revolving his life. 

“Well, I really like it. It’s cool.” Ten smiled. “I was thinking, is there anyway you can send me a few of these? I would love to have some of the dancers at my studio work around these. That is if you’re okay with it, I’ll also give you all the credit if we ever record a practice video or use it for a performance!”

Kun didn’t even think about it as he nodded his head subconsciously while looking at the little glint in Ten’s eyes as his smile grew. It wasn’t until Kun felt arms around his neck that he snapped out of his trance, his cheeks instantly reddening. “Thank you!”

Kun slowly wrapped his arms around Ten’s slim waist, pulling him close to his chest and savoring his warm touch. “No need to thank me. I’ll make you a CD.”

”CD, really?” Ten pulled away from the hug slightly, his arms still loosely around the older boy’s neck as he leaned back. “Ever heard of a USB?”

”Are you calling me old?” Kun playfully rose an eyebrow, gently pinching Ten’s side out of habit making the boy giggle. “You’re literally just a month younger than me.”

”Who?”

”You.”

”No. Who _asked_?”

Kun scoffed at that, squeezing Ten’s side again making him squirm away, but Kun didn’t let him go. “No! Stop!”

“Nope.” Kun chuckled softly as he continued to tickle the younger boy’s sides. Ten laughed softly, throwing his head back as he kept trying to grab onto Kun’s wrists to make him stop. “Apologize.”

”Never!” Ten continued to laugh, his eyes closed shut while he had the biggest smile on his lips. Kun couldn’t stop staring at him, his heart racing slightly as his movements stilled. Ten soon opened his eyes, them being a little glassy from the amount of laughing as he rested his hands on top of Kun’s forearms. “Sorry.”

Kun cleared his throat slightly, removing his hands from the smaller boy’s waist. “Um, I’ll look into a USB.”

-

The rest of the week went by incredibly fast. It was a little too fast for Kun’s liking since he was still holding onto the small chance that Ten’s flight would be canceled or another meeting would be taking place just for him to stay a little longer, but that wasn’t the case as he watched Ten messily pack his bag.

”You’re doing it wrong.”

”Well I have to shove it in there if not I’ll be late.” Ten whined, a small pout on his lips but it quickly went away as Kun took away his suitcase and neatly folded his clothes before placing them back in and closing the bag. 

“There you go, now you won’t be late and you won’t leave me with a headache.”

Ten playfully rolled his eyes, gently tapping on his chest. “You just never change, do you? Still my Kun.”

Kun could've passed out right then and there. His face felt warm while his hands ran cold. He kept staring at Ten to find some sort of teasing somewhere in his expression, but instead there was nothing but fondness and Kun really didn’t know how to take that. 

So he ignored it.

”We should get going. You have a flight to catch and security can take a while too.” Kun quickly ushered out as he grabbed Ten’s suitcase for him.

Ten couldn’t even get a word out as Kun was already opening the front door and waiting for him to head out. 

The whole way to the airport was a little tense. It was completely silent other than the music softly playing during the drive. 

Ten anxiously fiddled with his fingers. He couldn’t help but think about how similar this was to the first time he left. Despite the fact that they had broken up, Kun still drove him to the airport that day three years ago. He still waited for his flight to get there, so he wouldn’t be alone. Even though Kun looked like he so desperately wanted to leave, he stayed.  
  
The car coming to a halt made Ten’s breath hitch slightly at the back of his throat. He was expecting Kun to drop him off at the front so he could leave, but instead Kun parked the car, shutting off the engine before opening his door. Ten furrowed his eyebrows slightly, removing his seatbelt as Kun opened the trunk and took out the suitcase before making his way over to Ten’s side and opening his door.

”You’re not dropping me off?”

Kun rose an eyebrow. “No? Why would I just leave you here?”

Ten shyly shrugged his shoulders, finally getting out of the vehicle before shutting the door behind him. He went to grab his suitcase, but Kun was very adamant on holding onto it as they approached the front doors of the airport.   
  
Ten checked the time on his phone, thankful that he had a little time to spare since Kun had managed to get them there a little early.   
  
“Are you excited to go back home?”

”You mean New York?”

”Isn’t that home?”

”Not necessarily.” Ten mumbled softly, not taking the chance at looking over at the taller boy as he kept his eyes trained on the television screen that showcased all the flights and their times. 

Kun didn’t reply to that, instead he kept looking at Ten. It was almost like if he was afraid that if he didn’t stare just a little longer that the second Ten left his sight he would forget what he looked like.   
  
Ten finally looked back at him, a small smile on his lips that kept so many words at the back of his throat from surfacing. He could tell that Kun was exactly the same as his eyes held so many thoughts that he couldn’t really read.

It wasn’t until Ten’s flight number was called. Kun’s eyes widened at that, almost shaking his head as he kept looking down at the boy who reached over and grabbed his suitcase from his hands. “I guess that’s me. Thank you again for letting me stay with you. It was nice catching up with you.”

”Yeah.” Kun breathed out. “You, too.”

Ten smiled, awkwardly waving before slowly moving away. He turned on his heels and stared walking towards where his gate was located at all while Kun continued to watch him walk away just like last time.

His hands slowly slipped in his pockets, his breath hitching when feeling a small USB graze his fingertips. “Wait! Ten!” Kun didn’t bother yelling again as he quickly sprinted after the smaller boy. He tried his best to dodge those in front of him, accidentally bumping into a few while mumbling countless apologies as he continued running.

Ten furrowed his eyebrows as he heard footprints behind him along with one last call of his name. He spun around to find Kun slightly panting with a small blush on his cheeks. “I um—The USB.” Kun uttered out as he handed Ten the small pin drive, the smaller of the two smiling as he held it in his hand.

”You actually put it on a USB for me?”

”Yeah, I figured it would be a lot easier for you to use rather than a CD.”

Ten smiled, nodding his head as he put the small device in the front pocket of his suitcase. Kun kept watching Ten, not really sure what to do with himself as he noticed the black haired boy shift his weight from one foot to another. 

“Okay, I-you should start heading to the gate now. Can’t have you be—“ Kun completely froze when feeling Ten’s hand at the back of his neck, gently tugging him down so their lips were touching. At first, Kun didn’t even realize their lips were pressed together until he felt just how warm and soft Ten’s lips were. Without any hesitation, Kun quickly wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist and pulled him close. 

It was so quick that Kun almost chased his lips when he pulled away making the smaller boy let out an airy laugh. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

”Yeah.” Kun breathed out, smiling when Ten leaned up and pressed one final kiss to his lips, his fingers softly brushing against the nape of his neck before pulling away and smiling. 

Kun smiled back as well, watching the smaller boy give him one final wave before officially heading to his gate and disappearing.

And for once, Kun didn’t feel terrible leaving the airport.


	5. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Ten is missing home a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the story name confused a couple of people, but this isn’t over yet! There’s still a lot to look forward to!

It had been a week since Ten had landed back at New York. Things felt the same for the most part, he was back to regular routine, meeting with his two friends practically daily at the studio.

Needless to say the two had missed him a lot, the second he stepped foot at the studio, both sprang at him and tackled him in a hug. Lucas dramatically fake cried onto his shoulder while YangYang clung onto his leg while begging him to never leave again.

Usually Ten would be annoyed by their antics, but he couldn’t help but laugh and smile at how good it felt to be back around them.

Fast-forward to today, Ten was currently on his laptop, one hand on the mouse pad while the other fiddled with the small USB Kun had given him before he left. 

The overall thought of Kun made him smile, especially as he put the USB in and watched as a folder popped up labeled _‘For Ten’._

His eyes scanned the screen as he took in every title that was on the tracks. He knew for the most part that each one would be without any vocals. He remembered back then how Ten would practically beg him to sing for him, he was always fond of all soothing his voice was. Kun knew that very well despite not liking his singing voice, but that didn’t stop him from writing songs and singing them just for Ten on any occasion.

“Ten?”

Ten quickly looked up to see Lucas leaning at the door frame. “You’re still here? I thought you were already at your apartment?”

”I was going to leave, but decided to stick around for a bit. Why are you here? YangYang already left too.”

”Left my charger right over...” Lucas’ voice trailed on until he pointed over to his charger that was plugged onto the wall. “There!”

Ten playfully rolled his eyes, he was wondering who had left that behind and was going to take it home with him just in case. He also knew in the back of his head that it was most likely belonging to Lucas since he was rather forgetful.

”So what are you doing? You seem pretty into your laptop.” Lucas hummed as he pulled the plug from the outlet and made his way over to where Ten was sitting on the floor. It wasn’t long until Lucas sat next to him, resting his back against the wall before looking over at his screen. 

“Just looking at some songs that I can pair dancers with. I didn’t get the chance to hear them earlier and decided to do this now since I was pretty much alone.”

”Oh, I can leave.”

”No! You can stay. If anything you can help me out since you know some groups better than I.”

Lucas nodded his head, watching as Ten clicked on one of the files. Soon, the entire practice room was being filled by a soothing sound that was coming from the Bluetooth speakers. Lucas found himself bobbing his head to the beat, a small smile on his lips as he thought it over in his head. “This one is real nice, I’m thinking maybe May’s group?”

Ten hummed softly. “Yeah, I can see May’s group working around this. It fits their style.” Ten added on as he went to next track after the first one was finished. As songs continued to play, the smaller of the two looked over the names of each song until one specifically caught his eye.

’ _Dream In A Dream.’  
_

Ten blinked slightly, his lips parted as he hovered the mouse over it. If he remembered correctly, this was something only he wanted to hear. So instead of clicking on it next, he emailed the lone file to himself that way he could play it on his phone on the way back to his apartment. 

“Oh! This one is so cool!” Lucas smiled brightly pulling Ten from his thoughts. “Where did you even get all of these? They’re all so good.”

”My boyfriend.” Ten blurted out. He didn’t even see anything wrong with his words until Lucas stared at him with wide eyes. Slightly confused, Ten furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

”Boyfriend? Since when? Last time I checked you were completely set on being single for the rest of your life after Kun.”

”Boyfriend?— I said boyfriend?” The second question was more towards himself as he felt his cheeks heat up. “I—well. Kun actually made all of these. I never really told you all about his career.”

”Wait, are you two back together?” Lucas rose an eyebrow. 

“No. We’re not. But we’re on better terms than we were three years ago. I actually stayed with him in Korea. Forgot to tell you guys that too.”

”Some best friend you are! Why didn’t you tell us! This is such a big thing, Tennie. Did anything happen?” Lucas playfully teased, his elbow softly nudging Ten’s ribs making him gently push him away. 

“No, nothing happened.” Ten mumbled softly, a small blush coating his cheeks making Lucas gasp softly.

“Liar! You got laid didn’t you!”

Ten almost choked on his own spit, his cheeks darkening as he quickly shook his head. “No! That didn’t happen at all! I wasn’t even in his room, I stayed on the couch. We’re practically decent friends as of now.”

”Hmm, friends. Sure.” 

“Well, I did kiss him.”

” _Ten!”_

”What?” Ten whined as he covered his face in his hands. “It was just an in the moment thing! I just, I felt the need to do it, and he kissed me back.”

“Have you talked to him since then?”

”Not really, we do text a bit. Time zones aren’t really the greatest. But we sort of talk.”

”You think it could go somewhere? I know you still like him.” Lucas hummed, drumming his fingers on his lap. 

“I don’t know.” Ten shrugged his shoulders slightly. “It’s still hard, you know? I’m still working on my own thing here. He has his own thing in Korea, and long distance could be hard.”

”So you’re just making up excuses cause it seems easier than trying?”

Ten froze at that. 

He was. He was making up excuses. He was finally putting himself in Kun’s footsteps that day that they broke up. He could finally see some points that he had made during their argument and the overall realization made his chest ache. 

Ten watched as Lucas rose to his feet, shoving his charger into his bag before adjusting the strap onto his shoulder. “Well, I should get going. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

”Yeah.” The smaller boy breathed out, still thinking over what Lucas had just told him as he shut his laptop off and shoved it into the protective sleeve he always carried it in. 

Lucas was already long gone by the time that he completely packed his things and shut off the lights. He locked the doors and put the security on before fixing his jacket as the cold air brushed against his already tinted cheeks. He couldn’t complain though, he had somewhat gotten used to the weather to the point where it didn’t bother him as he approached the subway station to get a ride to his apartment. 

Once already in the subway after practically sprinting to get into it, he grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his ears as he turned on his phone. He kept staring at the email he sent to himself containing that one track that Kun had left for last. 

With slight hesitation, he finally worked up the courage to press on the file watching it open and load before a familiar sound flooded through his ears. Ten almost dropped his phone as his lips parted open slightly. 

Everything came back to him as he continued listening, and he couldn’t believe that Kun had even kept that let alone continued working on it.

_”You always want me to sing, but I never hear you.” Kun pulled his lips out into a pout, his arms gently wrapped around Ten’s waist as he held him close.  
_

_Ten playfully rolled his eyes, leaning up to press a small kiss to his lips. “You want me to sing for you now?”_

_Kun quickly nodded his head. “Please? I could set everything up! I can adjust the mic for you, fix up some lyrics, or you can even help me with that. I just want your pretty voice on a track. I just know it could complete the whole thing for me.”_

_Ten couldn’t help but notice the little sparkle in Kun’s eyes as he continued to talk about this project that according to him was so close to being completed. He had a fond smile on his lips as his finger tips softly brushed against his skin under his shirt. “Fine. I’ll sing for you, but this might be the first and only time I do this. I’m a dancer, you know.”_

_Kun chuckled softly at that, playfully rolling his eyes as Ten took the headphones that was resting on his neck and put them on himself. The two had spent the rest of the day laughing along and singing as Kun continued to mess around with the equipment that Ten still had no idea how it worked.  
_

_Once he was done with the singing aspect of it, Ten had left Kun to it while he went to get them some take out. When he got back home, Kun was still at his chair, clicking left and right at things on the screen as Ten walked up behind him and loosely wrapped his arms around his shoulders after setting the fast food bag on the table. “When will you be finished babe?”_

_Kun hummed at that, resting one of his hands on top of Ten’s own, his thumb brushing against his skin making goosebumps appear. “Not really sure, I’m still working on a couple of things. But when it is, you’ll be the first to hear it.”_

And three years later as he rode on a subway train to a stop a couple of blocks away from his apartment, he was the first to hear the completed thing.


	6. Facetiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Winwin.

“Just say you miss him already.”

”What?” Kun’s eyes widened as he stared at Winwin who was currently sitting on his couch with one knee tucked into his chest.   
  
“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” 

“But I don’t miss him? I don’t know what you’re talking about, actually.” Kun mumbled softly, his cheeks warm as he forced himself to look at his computer screen. 

“Really?” Winwin hummed as he reached over and grabbed Kun’s phone that was resting on the coffee table next to the couch. “Alright then.”

Kun rose an eyebrow at that, glancing over at the other boy, instantly doing a double take when seeing his phone in his grasp. “What are you doing?”

Winwin didn’t reply, further adding onto the sudden anxiety that was coursing through his veins. It wasn’t until he heard ringing from the other line that made him panic. “ _Oh my god,_ Winwin! No!”

Kun quickly tried his best to get to him on time before he stopped in his tracks as the call was answered. “ _Kun?_ ”

Kun felt like passing out as he heard Ten’s voice on through the phone. His voice was a little choppy, soft pants leaving his lips that brought a blush onto his cheeks especially as the sound took his mind elsewhere. 

“Not, Kun. It’s Winwin, just wanted to check up on you, it’s not too late for you right?”

Ten let out a breathy laugh, most likely shaking his head as he said the time. _“I just finished up practicing, that’s why I look like this.”_

Kun couldn’t see him, but he already knew that he was most likely wearing a baggy shirt and some sweats followed by maybe a bucket hat or beanie. 

“What were you practicing?”

_”Oh! Actually I was going to message Kun today about it. I actually choreographed a little something for one of the samples he gave me. I was working it before you called, that way by tomorrow I can start practicing with the group I chose.”_

Kun froze slightly.

Now of course he had given Ten that USB because he wanted to use it for some choreography, but there was something about hearing Ten say he already was that felt different. Part of him was convinced that the boy would never hear it let alone use it. 

And then it hit him.

_The last track._

Kun immediately felt all his blood run cold while his cheeks felt like they were on fire. There was sheer panic on his face and Winwin could clearly see it. A brief second passed between them before there was a tiny glint in Winwin’s eyes that made him immediately shake his head.

”Actually, Kun is right here. Do you want to talk to him?”

Kun was certain that Winwin would not leave his apartment alive, especially when hearing Ten say he wanted to speak to him. With shaky hands, Kun reached out and grabbed his phone from the other boy. He ignored the way he breathed out a laugh before he finally faced the camera towards himself, Ten showing on his screen.

Just like he expected, the boy was wearing a loose fitting muscle tee and a black bucket hat that made him tilt his head up slightly to make eye contact. “ _Kun!”_

”Hey.” He managed to breath out as he felt his throat tighten. “So, you’re at the studio?”

 _”Yeah!”_ Ten tiled his phone and moved it around to show the room he was in. It seemed of a similar size to the one they saw in Korea, but the lighting was different, there were LED lights that could be seen wrapped around the entire room. The light that was currently on was white so it didn’t seem far off. The entire room looked sleek and professional, a great creative space. 

_“I was just finishing up. I like to work on choreography on my own and then show a group. I really think this might be one of my favorites.”_

Kun settled onto the couch once Winwin got up, motioning to the door before doing a cute wave as the older of the two glared at him. Once the other boy was out the door, Kun put all his focus on Ten who brought his phone back to show him instead of the room. “Which song did you use?”

Ten was surprisingly quiet at the question. He brought his bottom lip in between his teeth before letting it go. _“The last one, actually.”_

”Really?”

 _“_ _Yeah.”_ Ten smiled shyly. _“I can’t believe you kept it. I was wondering when I would be able to hear it.”_

”I um, I didn’t think you’d remember it.”

_”How could I forget it? It was the one thing we worked on together. I always wondered what the end product would’ve sounded like.”_

”And?” Kun spoke softly. Part of him was fearing that Ten would some how hate it. Regardless of already knowing that the boy picked that song to dance to, saying it was one of his favorites, that pessimistic thought still ran through his head.

” _I love it, Kun. It’s perfect. I was thinking that maybe after I get a few dancers to work this with me, I can show you when it’s done. You know, just like old times before I post it?”_

Just like old times.   
  
Ten had always been a perfectionist when it came to anything he put his mind to. Anything he worked on had to be utterly flawless, if not then it wasn’t worth it in his eyes. Kun remembered how Ten would drag him to small living space in his apartment, pushing the sofa back so there was more room and would continuously practice and ask for input. Ten would beg him to be brutally honest, and he was. 

He was brutally honest when he said everything Ten did was amazing.

”Of course.” Kun found himself speaking before even thinking about his words. 

Ten beamed at that, his smile instantly mirroring on Kun’s face as they just stared at one another through a screen for a couple of seconds. It wasn’t until Ten snapped out of his daze and checked the time, a tiny blush painted on his cheeks as he looked back at Kun. _“I should get going, might miss the train back to my apartment. But it was nice talking to you! I’ll send you a video of the choreography when it’s done.”_

”I’ll look forward to it.” Kun smiled, watching as Ten took off his hat for a second before resting his phone on the wall and fixing his hair. He managed to get a glimpse of his dark straight hair that was getting a little lengthy before putting his hat back on. 

_“Bye Kun, talk to you soon.”_

”Bye Ten, love you.”

Kun froze almost immediately as the two words left his lips. He saw the way Ten tensed as well, he didn’t even get the chance to ask if he heard correctly as the older boy instantly rammed his finger on the red button to hang the call, his panicking lessening slightly as the call ended.

It had to be a force of habit. In his defense, he hadn’t been on a call with Ten in ages. The last time he was on a facetime or regular call with the boy was when they were together when he could freely slip out the words “I love you” along with any other pet names without judgement or rejection.

But _now_ he felt the rejection as he immediately regretted his words not knowing that Ten was clutching onto his phone in a whole different country softly whispering those words back into an empty practice room. 


	7. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to how things used to be.

“Really? Still texting Kun?” YangYang whined as he softly shook Ten’s shoulders. 

Ten felt his cheeks flush as he quickly sent a message before turning his phone off so the younger boy wouldn’t peek. “I’m not texting Kun.”

”Sure you’re not.” The gray haired boy playfully rolled his eyes as he finally released the older boy from his grasp. “Are you two like a thing again? You’ve been talking to him a lot ever since you went to Korea.”

”We’re not a thing.” Ten almost immediately blurted out, fiddling with his phone in his hands as he glanced at YangYang. “I’m just catching up with him. We stopped talking for three years, we still have a lot to catch up on. Plus, he’s helping me out with the choreography for my dance.”

”What?” YangYang furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re letting him see it? That’s so unfair!”

”See what?”

Ten craned his head slightly to look over at the door where Lucas was shrugging his leather jacket off of his shoulders.

”Cas! Can you believe that Ten is showing Kun his choreography before any of us?”

Lucas rose an eyebrow before a teasing smirk rose into his lips. “Really now?”

Ten groaned, hiding his face in his hands after resting his phone on the soft wooden floor. That had to be the biggest mistake he had ever made as it dinged and before Ten could even grab it, YangYang quickly snatched it off the ground and unlocked it. “YangYang!”

”Aw!” The younger teased, immediately going behind Lucas as Ten stood up and tried getting his phone back. “You have Kun’s name with a heart and not mine? That’s actually rude.”

”YangYang, just give it back.”

”Kun called you cute.” 

“No he didn’t!” Ten blushed madly as he tried pushing Lucas out of the way as the boy continued shielding YangYang away from him. 

“Oh but he did!” YangYang smiled brightly before clearing his throat and deepening his voice to supposedly imitate Kun’s. “ _I love the way you dance. Also love your outfit. You’re very cute.”_

“Aw.” Lucas teased, laughing when seeing the way the shorter boy glared up at him. “Tennie, it’s okay to tell us that you two are together again. We don’t mind sharing you with someone else.”

”I hate you both.” Ten whined as he finally managed to snatch his phone away from him, quickly looking at the message and realizing that YangYang wasn’t lying. Kun did call him cute. “He called me cute.”

”I think he still likes you.”

”What? No he doesn’t.” Ten mumbled softly, shaking his head. He didn’t want to get his hopes up for anything. Ten knew Kun. He was always very sweet and would pour out compliments to people like nothing. It was just his caring nature, and he wasn’t about to mistake that for feelings.

”Ten, are you kidding me? You text the guy everyday, he probably has the worst sleeping schedule because of how much you two talk. It’s clear that you’re still not over him, and I really don’t think he is either.”

YangYang nodded his head at that, sitting on the floor as he stretched his legs and arms. “Cas has a point. You don’t message us daily. I rather die than stay up for you, I like sleeping. I think he’s in love with you at this point.”

”I don’t think so.” Ten mumbled softly, glancing down at his phone. 

“Hey, what happened to our confident boy?” Lucas playfully rose an eyebrow. “I’ve never seen you this shy before. You’re usually so outgoing and confident.”

”Okay, but this is different.” Ten sighed softly. “Okay, yes, I like him still. I don’t think I ever got over him. But I really don’t want to overthink this and go for it all for him to shut me down. I think that’ll hurt more than just being rejected by some random person.”

”Aw, Tennie.”

Ten shook his head, not approaching the teasing tone that was laced into Lucas’ voice. Part of him was silently regretting even opening up about this to the two. 

“So you’re showing him your dance, right?”

”Yeah.” Ten breathed out. “We used to do that a lot when we were together. I would listen to his music, and he would watch me dance. We would both help each other out and give advice, it was just our thing. Kun always told me that he could never dance and that he hated it, but he would always help me with partnered dances. It was so cute.”

_“Kun! Please help me. I know you hate it but please!” Ten whined as he stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Kun’s neck as his lips were jutted out into a pout. The taller of the two sighed dramatically before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
_

_“What are you working on now?”_

_Ten beamed at that, already knowing he won as he played with the hair at the nape of Kun’s neck. “Okay I wanted to do a duet, but I just wanted to see how my movements would match with someone else.”_

_”Baby, you know I can’t dance. You’re the dancer here.”_

_”First of all, you can. I’ve seen you. And second of all, I don’t need you to dance. Just need you to stand there and look pretty while holding me, yeah?”_

_”Hold you? Like how I am?” Kun furrowed his eyebrows, gesturing to his hands on the smaller boy’s waist making Ten nod._

_“I also might put some weight on you, so please hold me tightly. I don’t want to die on this horrible carpet.”_

_”It’s not horrible!” Kun whined, shaking his head as Ten laughed making a smile somehow form on his lips.  
_

_Ten softly patted Kun’s shoulder, signaling that he was about to start as he pressed play on his phone so a song played on his Bluetooth speaker throughout the living space. The smaller boy turned around in Kun’s hold before starting to move along to the beat of the music._

_Kun couldn’t help but stare at Ten, his movements almost fluid and Kun really couldn’t comprehend how they were built with the same muscles because he was confident that he could never replicate half the stuff his boy could. Every movement was skilled and precise, completely in tune with the music to the point where the two seemed like just one entity.  
_

_Kun was so in love._

_Ten suddenly turned back around in Kun’s arms, their eyes suddenly met and the eldest of the two felt his breath hitch at the back of his throat.  
_

_Kun didn’t even hesitate as he leant down, his hands roaming down Ten’s back until the reached the back of his thighs as he hoisted him up. Ten let out an audible gasp as he wrapped his arms around Kun’s neck, his legs wrapping around his waist as well.  
_

_“Hi.” Kun breathed out as his nose brushed against Ten’s. “Sorry to stop you, just wanted to kiss you.”_

_Ten laughed softly at that, tilting his head slightly so he could move his face a little closer. “Okay then, kiss me.”_

_The taller of the two smiled at that, leaning in until his lips were flush against Ten’s own. A small hum left the smaller boy’s lips as he pulled Kun closer, a giggle also left his lips as he felt Kun starting to move most likely in the direction of their bedroom. “Hey, I need to be able to practice tomorrow.”_

_”When has this stopped you?” Kun playfully teased, not stopping his way to their room._

Ten blushed at the memory, snapping out of his thoughts as YangYang snapped his fingers in front of his face. “You alright there? You blanked out for a second.”

”Yeah, I’m alright.” Ten bit his lip slightly. “Um, we should probably start things up, yeah? Warm up?”

Lucas glanced at YangYang before looking back at Ten and shrugging his shoulders. “Sure.”

-

“I finished it!” Ten smiled brightly, sitting on his knees on top of his bed as he had his laptop in front of him with Kun’s face on the screen. After practicing and recording along with dealing with the occasional teasing from his two best friends, Ten was finally at his apartment with the finish product resting in his phone. “Let me send it to you, I really want to see your reaction when you first see it. You can also tell me what needs to be changed.”

_”Knowing you, I doubt you’ll need to change anything.”_

Ten shook his head, grabbing his phone as he went to Kun’s contact and sent him the video that was saved onto his camera roll of the final practice. 

Ten turned his attention to his laptop when hearing a little chime, Kun reaching over to grab his phone to see the video. It wasn’t long until Kun did a few taps on his phone before a familiar song started playing that spiked Ten’s nerves. 

He couldn’t help but keep his eyes glued on the screen. He watched the way Kun’s eyes roamed around the screen ever so slightly, watching his every move on his phone. There were small instances where his lips would part, a tiny gasp leaving him that was hardly even understandable. His eyes were wide in what seemed to be awe, or at least that’s what Ten hoped it was. 

This went on for a couple of minutes before the song ended and Ten anxiously chewed at his nail while staring at the screen. Kun didn’t say a word as he kept staring at what most likely was a black screen from the video being over, and his silence was completely terrifying until a big grin broke out onto his face as he dropped his phone on his face. 

_”Ten...”_ Just the way his name left Kun’s lips made his stomach flutter and skin tingle with goosebumps. “ _That was absolutely incredible. You’re so talented, and just, you’re perfect.”_

Ten felt his entire skin burn at the shower of compliments he was receiving. For the most part compliments didn’t leave much of an impact on him other than fueling his ego. But that was just from ordinary people, Kun wasn’t just some ordinary person. 

He was _his_ person. At least in the back of his mind he still was.

”Really?”

Kun nodded his head vigorously, his semi long brown hair moving along with each nod. He then continued to spew out compliments and praise that made Ten feel weak. 

“I’m really glad you like it. I really do love the song, Kun. You did an amazing job.”

_”Couldn’t have done it without you, yeah?”_

”You could've easily found someone who can probably sing better than me.” Ten mumbled softly, his fingers plucking the small ends of one of his knitted blankets.

_”I’ve never, and will never, meet someone who has a voice as beautiful as yours. Could I have used someone else? Yeah, I could’ve. But it wouldn’t be special to me.”_

There it was again, the indescribable warmth flooding through his entire body as Kun kept speaking. His chest felt tight in a good way as his stomach fluttered. It took everything in Ten to finally look back at the screen, and he could’ve sworn his breath got caught in the back of his throat at the eye contact they shared through the screen. 

“Really?” Was the one thing Ten could manage to breath out as he tried to force himself back into reality.

_”Of course. You’re special to me, Ten. Never forget that, yeah?”_

Ten smiled at that, nodding his head shyly as he continued fiddling with his blanket. “You’re special to me too, Kun.”

Kun smiled at that, his dimples showing and God, Ten could’ve cried at the mere sight of them. He really did miss Kun’s smile, usually anytime the two were laying in bed together, Kun always had a smile on his lips and he couldn’t help put softly poke of the boy’s dimples anytime he had the opportunity to do so.

_”Hey. It’s late for you. You should get some rest. I love your video, Tennie. Don’t change anything at all, you’re perfect.”_

Ten blushed at the last statement, a shy smile on his lips as he watched Kun fix the snap back he was wearing. “I’ll call you later?”

_”I’d like that. Night Tennie, love you.”_

”Morning? Afternoon?” Ten smiled at Kun’s laugh. “I’ll talk to you later, love you too.”

The call ended at that, and for the first time there was no fear or panic between the two the second the word ‘love’ left their lips. 


	8. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, right?

“Are you just going to keep showing that video around everywhere you go?” Hendery quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at Kun who was currently showing his screen to Xiaojun who had just got there. 

Winwin playfully rolled his eyes as he heard the same song play once more, Kun’s eyes equally as attached to the screen as Xiaojun’s. “I think we all know the reason why he keeps playing it.”

”What? I’m just proud of my work, okay?” Kun mumbled softly, his eyes still following Ten’s figure on the screen. He had to have watched that video thousands of times, almost memorizing each and every move along with what facial expressions that younger did in the video. 

“Funny that you say that, you never mentioned that you produced and worked on that.” 

Kun froze slightly at that, handing his phone over to Xiaojun as he looked at Hendery. The boy hummed as he drummed his fingers against the table. “What? You really didn’t tell me or Winwin any of that when you kept showing us the video. I thought it was just you crushing on Ten again.”

”I-I did mention it! You just never listen to me.” Kun blurted out, his ears tinting pink as he came to the realization that Hendery wasn’t lying. He really didn’t say a word about his part in the video. It didn’t even cross his mind as he kept looking at the way Ten moved to the music. 

“Pretty sure you didn’t.”

Winwin snorted softly at that, leaning back on the couch letting the leather practically consume his frame. “Why is it such a bad thing to be crushing on your ex again? It’s not like you two left off on bad terms in your past relationships. No deal breakers. What’s so wrong with falling for him again?”

”I’m not falling for him again.”

“Are you sure about that? He’s all you ever talk about.” Hendery added as he straightened himself up after slouching for too long. “Come on, Kun. What’s got you so scared? Weren’t you the one who asked him out first to begin with?”

”I didn’t.” The eldest mumbled, a tiny blush coating his cheeks to compliment that already fading tint on his ears. “He actually asked me out and even asked me to be his boyfriend. He’s too confident for his own good.”

Xiaojun delicately handed Kun back his phone while adjusting his glasses with his other hand. “I like that about him. He’s always so fearless, it works well both in his career in everyday life.”

Kun was about to go on a rant about Ten’s confidence alone but decided to bite his tongue instead. He couldn’t have them believe even more that he was crushing on his ex when he really wasn’t.

_Right?_

Kun swallowed thickly at his own question. Just the thought of even questioning himself made his head spin. He was convinced that he was over Ten a couple of months ago when he had first left him at that airport. He cried for a solid three months until he finally had enough of his own moping and forced himself to move on. 

He got rid of the things in his apartment that just _screamed_ Ten, well, that was a lie. He _hid_ all of the stuff that reminded him of the smaller boy instead of just throwing them out (hence the coffee pot despite his hatred for coffee). Throwing them out felt a little too real for him, and to this day if he scavenged around apartment he could probably dig up a few things that still belonged to his ex.

And that’s when even more realization came. 

He really wasn’t over Ten now was he?

Xiaojun cleared his throat slightly causing the eldest to look back over to him. “Have you talked to him? You know, about your feelings?”

”What feelings?” Kun’s voice was hoarse as his throat felt like it was closing up. His fingers ran cold as well as he softly fidgeted with them. “We’re just friends, alright? Nothing more and nothing less, and that’s perfectly fine with us!”

”Are you sure about that?” Kun was so close to kicking Hendery out of his apartment. The boy was like another Winwin, constantly asking questions and pestering him but in a soft curious manner while the other was more to get under his skin and push all of his buttons. 

At this point he didn’t even want to turn to Winwin. He knew there was a sly grin on his lips, he could just _feel_ the cocky-ness radiating off of his skin along with the words ‘ _I told you so’_ clinging off of the tip of his tongue. 

“Fine! I like him! There, is that all you guys wanted to hear? I can’t do much about it anyways. Ten has his own life in New York, and I just wouldn’t fit that.” 

“What do you mean?” Xiaojun frowned slightly.

”New York is fast paced. It’s in your face, it’s literally _Ten._ I’m not like that, I would stick out like a sore thumb there! I would never adjust to that, and Ten could do so much better than me! He has this friend that already has me beat by a long shot! Super tall, handsome, charming, he’s a dancer too that _works_ with Ten. He sees him everyday!—“

”If New York is just like Ten, then wouldn’t you fall in love with it too?” Winwin suddenly spoke after being silent for a little too long. “And about this guy, wasn’t this the same guy that Ten said was just a friend? Why are you comparing yourself to him? And let’s say the dude is somehow crushing on Ten, too. You and Ten go way back, you have the upper hand here. Stop making up excuses, this is how you almost lost him for good the first time.”

The apartment went quiet after those last words. Kun would be lying if he said that they didn’t sting, but he knew that Winwin had a point. All he did was make up excuses because in his head, if he prevent a heartbreak, then he wouldn’t have to experience it all. Either way his plan would somehow backfire on him leaving him moping in his room while watching reruns of some k-drama that he could care less about. 

“How do I tell him then?” Kun somehow managed to utter out. “Do I text him? Do I FaceTime him? What if he just leaves me on seen? Or hangs up on me the second I tell him?”

”First off all, Ten hates texting and he still texts you. I doubt he’d leave you on seen. But I think it would be best if you call him, maybe FaceTime him.”

“Or why don’t you go to New York, after the video it said something about a show sometime next week, why don’t you go to that?”

Kun immediately looked over at Xiaojun who was resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He definitely wasn’t expecting that response from him, if anything he was ready for Winwin to suggest that. Xiaojun was usually the rational and realistic one of the group, he would never throw out a far fetched idea like this. 

“What?” Kun gaped. “You want me to fly to a whole other country for Ten?”

”Is he not worth it?”

That immediately shut him up as he quickly unlocked his phone and started to search for the earliest and cheapest flight to New York that he could get his hands on. The second he saw an available option, he paused. “Wait, I can’t just _go_ to New York! That’s insane! I know nothing about the place, where would I even stay? I don’t even speak English fluently! I can’t do this.”

”Okay, calm down.” Winwin playfully rolled his eyes. “Look for a hotel first, we can help you out with the expenses for that. And why don’t you take Xiaojun along? He’s the most fluent out of all of us, he can help you out.”

Kun looked back to Xiaojun who was smiling brightly. “I wouldn’t mind! Not to mention I would love to see Ten again.”

Kun swallowed thickly as he glanced back at his phone. He still wasn’t completely sold on the idea of flying to New York for a confession. Was that even what this was? Was he really going to tell Ten his feelings in person? Part of him saw that as a great idea, Ten was always one for grand gestures, he loved them so maybe this wasn’t that bad of an idea.

With a deep breath, Kun looked back at the other three who were currently staring back at him. “When is his performance? I want to get a flight a day or two before that just incase jet lag ruins me.”

“You’re actually doing this?” Hendery smiled brightly. “Awesome!”

Kun couldn’t help but laugh softly at his reaction. 

Yeah. He really was going to this. 


	9. Congrats Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten was expecting a couple of flowers, but not his favorite rose.

Kun hated jet lag.

He couldn’t stand the way his internal clock was still ticking when it shouldn’t, and he also couldn’t handle the fact that Xiaojun was handling it pretty well.

With a heavy sigh, Kun chewed on his bottom lip as he checked the time on his phone. It was apparently four in the morning and he was somehow wide awake. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the time zones or just the overall fact that he was extremely nervous for today.

He had been in New York for a total of three days. The first day he was out like a light, he let Xiaojun do all of the speaking and navigating to their hotel and crashed out the second his face came in contact with his pillow. Later on that day Kun was woken up by his phone ringing and Ten’s contact photo popping up almost making him scream.

On the second day, things were a little more smooth. Kun had somehow managed to not act suspicious during FaceTime calls with Ten, making sure not to mention anything about why he was awake when he shouldn’t be. He also took a mental note not to show too much of the place he was staying at just for extra precaution.

Either way, Kun gave himself a solid 7/10 in secrecy. 

Now it was the start of the third day. The day he had been preparing for and silently dreading as panic slowly consumed him. He knew Ten wouldn’t hate him for coming all this way to see him perform. He was sure that the boy would be grateful, but at the same time he was slightly fearing that the boy would not want to see him at all.

A small sigh left his lips as he looked over to the other bed that was next to his, Xiaojun still asleep with his messy blonde hair all over the place. He was grateful for the boy coming along with him. He was big help when it came to understanding what flight attendants were saying along with basic navigation that would have him lost if he came alone.

Checking the time once more, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get some sleep again, so instead he got up and took a long shower to wake him up fully.

-

“ _Aw_ , you’re buying him flowers? That’s so cute.” 

Kun felt his cheeks heat up as he playfully rolled his eyes, staring at the small bouquet in his hands. He made sure to let Xiaojun handle the talking and currency since he didn’t know majority of the things the lady was saying as she continued pointing at different flowers and what he assumed were prices.

Either way, he finally managed to get a small bundle of flowers that were brightly colored that made him smile.

”Well, are you ready? We should head over there now.” Xiaojun hummed, of course speaking in Korean as the two walked around. The streets were extremely crowded which Kun didn’t appreciate all too much.

”I think so. There’s really no turning back now right?” Kun chuckled nervously as he looked at the flowers in his hands then back at Xiaojun who offered him a kind smile along with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder. 

“I’m sure things will go great! What’s the worst that can happen?” Xiaojun hummed, immediately shaking his head as he cut Kun off from speaking. “Never mind, don’t even answer that. Everything will be fine, yeah?”

”Yeah.” Kun managed to breath out as he continued following Xiaojun until they reached a small building that looked similar to theater. It practically was one upon entering as there were rows of chairs and a grand stage at the front. 

Kun swallowed thickly as he looked at the little amount of people that were already seated. It wasn’t a paid event, per say. Anyone was welcomed to join and the only way they made money off of the whole thing was by the little convenience stand that was around the corner.

Usually he didn’t like the idea of crowded places, but now that he could be easily spotted, it made him panic more.

”Are you alright?” Xiaojun spoke softly, his hand resting on his shoulder making him tense slightly.

“Y-Yeah, I um, we should find a seat?”

“How about you go find some seats, and I go get you some water? You look like you need it.”

Kun nodded his head once more, the two heading in different directions which wasn’t exactly the smartest idea since Kun was practically weak with Xiaojun to help him.

Pushing the thought aside, Kun looked at the seating arrangement and what was taken and what was not. He saw some up front that would give him perfect view of the stage, but at the same time it would leave him exposed to whoever was performing. The thought made him anxious as he pushed past a couple of people to go further back, wincing as he accidentally bumped into someone.

”Oh! So sorry! Did I hurt you? That was pretty hard, damn.”

Kun couldn’t even comprehend half the things this boy was telling him as he stared at him blankly.

”Oh my god, I gave you a concussion. That makes no sense, but oh my god.” 

The boy continued to ramble off in English making Kun want to scream. He tired looking past his shoulder to see if Xiaojun was anywhere near, but he wasn’t.

“I—No?” Kun finally uttered out. He wasn’t fluent in English, but he did know a couple of words, but not enough to form any actual sentences. 

“No?” The boy furrowed his eyebrows until he noticed the accent. “Wait! You don’t know English.”

Kun understood that as ‘No English’ and nodded his head, biting at his bottom lip before mumbling ‘Korean’.

”You could’ve just told me that!” The boy suddenly spoke in fluent Korean making Kun’s eyes widen. 

“You know Korean?”

”Yeah! I know too many languages for my own good, Korean being one of them. Anyways, so sorry for bumping into you. Thought I broke you for a second.” The boy smiled, his silver hair slightly covering his eyes before he pushed it aside. “I’m YangYang! I work around here, so if you ever need anything you can just look for me, you know, since I also speak Korean.”

Kun smiled slightly until he recognized the name. YangYang. So _this_ was the energetic boy that Ten would call his ‘baby’. 

“Wait, speaking of Korean. Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here if you can’t even speak English? I don’t think anyone else here speaks Korean.” YangYang hummed as he shoved his hands into his pocket. 

“I um, actually came from Korea to see someone perform.”

”Really?” YangYang’s eyes widened. “You came all the way from Korea to New York just to watch someone dance here? Wow. What’s their name? Maybe I can take you to them!”

Kun swallowed thickly as he fiddled with the flowers that were still in his hands. “I—I think you know him, actually.”

“Oh cool! But to be fair, I know everyone here. I’m one of the instructors here after all. My friend owns the place, and my other friend is also an instructor.”

Kun bit his lip slightly, glancing back up at YangYang who looked like he was expecting a name to leave his lips until he finally ushered out ‘Ten.’

That’s when YangYang’s eyes widened as he slowly pieced everything together. Now, he had never seen a picture of Kun before, but Ten did mention that he was living in Korea and that was enough to pinpoint that this was Kun standing in front of him. “Fuck. You’re Kun, right? Wait, give me one second!”

Before Kun could even speak, the boy was running out of the theater leaving him standing in one of the aisles. His heart pounded against his chest because the last thing he needed was Ten showing up right now. He was barely prepared for seeing Ten _after_ his performance, he definitely wasn’t mentally prepared right now.

And then something even worse happened.

YangYang came running back while dragging someone else along. The height alone gave it away, and Kun already knew that this was the handsome friend that lived at the back of his head causing all of his jealousy.

”Cas! It’s Kun! Can you believe that?” YangYang continued speaking in Korean, and at this point Kun was a little lost as he looked at the taller boy who’s eyes widened as well.

”Kun?” 

Kun did a small wave as an introduction, feeling awfully tense as he tried to look for Xiaojun as the two stayed in front of himself. 

“Wow, Ten’s a lucky guy to have you fly all the way in from Korea.” Kun froze at the fluent Korean that was also leaving the taller boy’s lips. “Does he know you’re here?”

”No, he really doesn’t.” 

“So this is a surprise? Wow , he’s going to pass out!” YangYang smiled brightly. “After the show, I’ll be by the side of the stage, come over and I’ll lead you backstage.”

Kun nodded his head slightly, a small smile on his lips before a blush coated his cheeks as the taller of the three spoke up again. “I’m glad you’re here, Ten never shuts up about you. It’s always _Kun this, Kun that._ “

”Lucas has a point.” YangYang laughed. “He doesn’t stop talking about you. It’s cute because he still says he doesn’t like you that way when he _so_ does.”

”R-Really?” Kun stumbled out slightly. “I was, I was sort of convinced that you and Ten would be a thing.”

”Me and Ten?” Lucas almost immediately pulled a face. It was similar to Ten’s reaction to when Kun asked about the same thing. “I love Ten, I won’t lie and say he isn’t attractive, but me and him? Nope. That would totally not work.”

There was a sudden relief that washed over him before he looked over YangYang’s shoulder and saw Xiaojun. “I um, I came with my friend. I should probably go with him. I’ll meet you after?”

”Totally! We’ll keep it a secret.” YangYang smiled brightly before they all went their separate ways.   
  
Kun finally walked up to Xiaojun, catching him up on what had just happened as they made their way to some seats in the middle of row where they wouldn’t be that noticeable. “So they’re helping you?”

”I think?” Kun bit his lip slightly, opening the water Xiaojun brought him and took a sip. “They told me they would keep it a secret. I’m sort of scared after this thing.”

”You’ll be fine. It’s just Ten, yeah?”

Exactly. It was just Ten, which is why he was absolutely losing his mind. Ten was his everything in the back of his mind. That was his first love, someone he did everything with, hell, if he had a ring with him right now he’d propose to the boy just because he knew he was it. That’s what made the possibility of rejection so scary. Sure his friends assured him that he was all that Ten talked about, but that also didn’t necessarily mean he still had feelings for him. 

Kun sighed softly, leaning back on the chair as the MC of the night who he recognized as YangYang started off the show, introducing a group that danced some sort of hip hop routine. The rest of the show went on for a while, multiple groups performing and Kun was honestly amazed by the amount of talent that was in Ten’s studio. 

And then the moment he was waiting for finally came. 

YangYang introduced Ten along with the group he was performing with. He also took note of the previous performers now taking up the front row that was unoccupied as they made extra noise for the owner of the studio. Kun couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he noticed that bashful look on Ten’s face at the cheers.

Ten was always incredible humble when it came to his work. In Kun’s eyes, Ten had to be the best dancer to ever walk the earth, but Ten would just brush him off and say he was average and that there was always room for improvement while a blush coated his cheeks. 

The music started, it alone pulling Kun out of his thoughts as he watched Ten transform into a completely different person the second the first beat hit. His facial expressions were sharp, some even more expressive depending on the lyric or beat that was emitting from the speakers. Kun just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He felt like he was under some sort of spell, his heart racing against his chest as his lips were slightly parted in awe.

Watching him perform in person was a completely different experience than settling for him on his screen. 

Not to mention this was the first time he heard his own song playing around the theater, his chest feeling full at way people reacted to both the music and Ten along with the other dancers that accompanied him.

The second it was over, Kun didn’t even think twice before standing up and applauding. Thankfully others did as well or else he really would’ve stood out completely and potentially give Ten a heart attack on stage. 

He saw the way Ten bowed and did a little way before skipping off the stage with the rest of dancers he was with. Right when he was gone he saw YangYang close up and make his way to the side of the stage where he said he would meet him. While swallowing what was left of his pride, Kun gently tapped Xiaojun and motioned him to follow him. 

Every step felt heavier as he approached the silver haired boy who was practically bouncing off the balls of his feet. “Okay! Go in here and straight ahead is a dressing room. Ten is usually in there on his own.”

Kun nodded his head slightly, turning to Xiaojun who gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll stay here and wait. Good Luck.”

Kun forced a smile before taking a deep breath and following the directions he was given until he reached a closed door. There was something in English written on it that he couldn’t really comprehend, but he did know Ten’s signature by heart and smiled when seeing it on the corner of the paper along with a couple of doodles. 

Before panic could fully set in, Kun forced himself to knock on the door until a small “come in” was heard.

_Here goes nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt bad for not updating for like three days in a row so here we go with multiple ones !


	10. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun feels like passing out, and Ten almost does.

“Come in!” Ten called out as he was fixing his hair in the reflection of his mirror. It was tradition that after a show there would be some sort of get together at the studio, so he wanted to make sure he looked decent since he didn’t have time for a proper shower and getting ready.

Ten was expecting YangYang or Lucas to enter and congratulate him for his performance, maybe even one of the younger groups as well, but his eyes widened when the door opened and he caught sight of a familiar brunette staring at him through his mirror. Ten immediately turned around, it was so fast that he was sure he almost got whiplash from it.

His thoughts were completely blank as his stared at Kun who looked equally shocked as he did. Ten could've sworn he felt the ground move slightly before he felt a hand on his waist that steadied him. 

“A-Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? I can get you water—“ “You’re real.” Was all that Ten blurted out as he registered that Kun was still touching his waist. 

Kun furrowed his eyebrows slightly. “Of course I’m real. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ten didn’t even realize that he was speaking Korean, it was like an automatic switch for him. Anytime the two were around each other it was either Mandarin or Korean.

When Ten didn’t answer his question, he smiled slightly and brought up the flowers closer between them so they were fully visible. “I uh-got you these. I loved your performance, you really are so talented, Tennie. I just had to come here and see it for myself— _oof!”_

Kun almost collapsed on the ground as the smaller of the two threw himself at him. If it wasn’t for his fast reflexes, he was convinced he would’ve either dropped Ten or fallen on his back. He didn’t even notice that the bouquet that was in his hands was tossed on a chair as both his hands now held up the back of Ten’s thighs. 

“I missed you.” Ten mumbled softly against Kun’s neck, his breath gently tickling his skin causing goosebumps to rise. It was at that moment when Kun no longer found it awkward that he was technically carrying his ex. He wouldn’t even call Ten his ex, it was just _Ten._ And he was so happy to hold him close and just enjoy his warmth for a little. 

Ten pulled away slightly from the hug, resting his hands on Kun’s shoulders as he smiled shyly. “You came all the way from Korea to watch me?”

”Oh and Xiaojun too.” Kun smiled slightly. “I would be lost without him, you know?”

”I love him, but I didn’t ask about Xiaojun, Kun. I asked about you.” 

Kun felt his skin heat up as Ten looked at him with those soft cat eyes that almost made him melt away in between the cracks of the hard wood floor he was standing on. “Y-Yeah. I did. I wanted to see you.”

”And you brought me flowers.” Ten giggled softly, his cheeks a little rosy as well as he glanced at the colorful bouquet that was resting on a chair. 

“I remembered you liked bright colors, so I decided on those.” Kun smiled slightly. He couldn’t stop staring at Ten who overall seemed over the moon to have him here. It was a massive weight lifted off his shoulders, but he still wasn’t safe yet. He still hadn’t told Ten exactly what he was planning on to, and that still scared him at the back of his mind. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Ten smiled brightly as Kun set him back on the ground. “There’s so much here I want to show you! Oh! There’s also a little post show party at the studio! I can show you my studio!” Ten’s grin was so big that Kun almost cried at how pretty he looked. The genuine excitement that was laced in his voice also tugged on his heartstrings, even more so when he saw the way Ten grabbed onto the bouquet and buried his nose into it. 

“I love the smell of fresh flowers.” The younger smiled before lowering the bouquet. “You said Xiaojun was here too, right? Where is he?”

Kun felt himself deflate slightly, the conversation was changing and his window of opportunity was shutting down and he was too weak to open it up again. “He’s outside with Lucas and YangYang.”

”You met them?” Ten gaped.

”Yeah, they um, sort of helped me get back here.”

”They knew you were here!” Ten shook his head and made his way over to the door, Kun was right behind him as the shorter ran over to three that were carrying on a conversation until YangYang cried out at Ten slapping his arm.

”You knew Kun was here and didn’t think to tell me?” 

“That would ruin the surprise!” The silver haired boy whined, quickly hiding behind Lucas as Ten rose his hand again. That same hand that was going to land on YangYang soon landed on Lucas’ chest making that taller boy whine. 

“And you knew too! What type of friend are you?”

”I can’t ruin your boyfriend’s surprise.” Lucas whined once more, not even noticing the darkened blush on both Ten and Kun before he brushed off the conversation.

_He brushed off the conversation._

Kun was at a loss for words at how unfazed Ten was by that and how his attention now shifted to Xiaojun as he quickly hugged the boy and caught up with him. He must zoned out in his thoughts until he felt a small hand grab onto his. “Let’s get going, yeah?”

Ten smiled up at him, the flowers he had got him still gently secured in his arms. Kun didn’t even realize he was nodding his head until he felt Ten drag him away from the others despite that they were a couple steps behind him. 

It was then when Kun found out that the studio was actually on the floor above the theater they were currently in. There were multiple rooms down the halls, each one looking unique. It wasn’t hard to tell that Ten designed most of the things around the building. The entire place just felt like Ten and Kun loved that. 

Ten smiled up at him, letting go of his hand as he motioned to the studio. “Here it is! It’s just what I had envisioned it to be all those years ago. And I finally did it.”

Kun smiled at that, he was glad that Ten really did manage to do all this. He chased his dream and somehow brought it to life, and he couldn’t be more proud. 

“The place was a mess before.” Ten added as he walked over to a cooler where a bunch of water bottles were stored. While opening one and placing the stems of the flowers in it, he smiled. “It looked worse than our apartment when we first got it.”

_Our._

The word stuck and Kun couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He wasn’t wrong at all. Their apartment looked terrible when they first moved in together. The furniture looked terrible, the overall decor was awful, and Ten even threatened to break up with him if he wasn’t in charge of ‘remodeling’ the place (as much as he could given it was an apartment and not their permanent home). “Really? That bad?”

”Terrible.” Ten laughed, smiling when seeing more of the dancers he worked with walk in, some even congratulating him. 

Kun slowly felt out of place as Ten was being swarmed by new people. The amount of English he was hearing also brought him back to the realization that he wasn’t back in Korea. 

It also made him realize that Ten looked so _in_ place. Like he belonged here all along. That was scary to think about. It had to be the root of his fear before they had broken up. He was petrified that Ten would never want to come back, and that things would never be the same again. 

“Kun?”

Kun glanced over to Xiaojun who smiled at him. “Based on him holding your hand the way up here, I’m guessing you finally told him?”

”I didn’t.”

”What? Why not?”

”I was going to, but then he went out to see you.” Kun bit his lip slightly. “And now I’m having second thoughts again. Just look at him, De Jun. You can’t tell me he doesn’t belong here. And then look at me, I don’t belong here at all. Wouldn’t I just weigh him down?”

Xiaojun sighed softly as he shook his head. “I have no idea what it will take for you to get it through your thick skull that the boy likes you. Loves you even. I don’t think he ever stopped.” Kun froze at the tone Xiaojun was using, it was more commanding and strict, something that was completely unlike him. “What’s stopping you so much? You came all the way here and you’re just going to let this chance slip? You didn’t have much of a choice back then, Kun. But now you do, choose it wisely for once. _And please don’t be stupid about it.”_

”What?” Kun furrowed his eyebrows, the last part sounding completely foreign to him. 

Xiaojun furrowed his eyebrows as well, cocking his head to the side until he realized what had happened. “Sorry. I switch languages when I’m mad.”

”I’ll tell him when I get him alone.” Kun mumbled softly, his eyes on Ten who was still practically being passed around by different people who were most likely still congratulating him. 

“You better.”

”I will.”

-

Kun hadn’t talked to Ten in over an hour.

Any time where Kun thought he finally had the boy to himself, someone managed to butt in or drag him away. It got to the point where Kun left the practice room they were all currently in and made his way down the stairs before finally sitting at the last step. 

He decided that being alone would be much better since he didn’t have to worry about a language barrier, and he also didn’t want to ruin Xiaojun’s fun as he seemed to get along with both Lucas and YangYang fairly well. 

He could’ve joined in on that as well, but he didn’t really know how to join in on their conversation and thought it would just be awkward to wedge himself in it. Either way, he was happy with his decision to sit alone while leaning his head back on the railing. 

“Kun?”

Kun flinched, his head smacking at the railing making him wince and rub the sore area. A Korean curse word left his lips making Ten stifle a laugh before he rushed down the stairs and took a seat next to him. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah.” Kun mumbled, his eyes closed as he continued to rub at the back of his head. “What are you doing down here?”

”I think I should be asking you that.” Ten hummed as he scooted a little closer so both their knees were touching. 

“I asked you first.”

Ten playfully rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips that Kun was finally able to see as he opened his eyes. “I wanted to know where you were. I was looking for you for a while.”

“You were?”

Ten smiled, resting a hand on Kun’s knee. “Yeah, I was. I thought you left, but Xiaojun was still here and I got a little worried. I don’t know many Korean speakers here, and I didn’t want you getting lost.”

Kun nodded his head slightly. Of course that was his worry. It was logical, not many emotions clinging onto it until he spoke again. 

“I also wanted to catch up with you, I wasn’t lying when I said I missed you.”

”What’s there to catch up on? We text and call?” Kun mumbled weakly as he looked at Ten who somehow had an amused look on his face. 

“Actually.” The younger trailed on. “I wanted to talk to you about something that we didn’t talk about.”

Kun furrowed his eyebrows at that. He didn’t know what Ten was referring to at all. They talked about everything on the phone. He knew the boy’s work schedule, his daily routine now that he was in New York. He was sure he could continue a biography for the boy with the added information.

Until one thing came to mind.

_The kiss at the airport._

They never talked about that one. It was pushed aside for the sake of making the conversation awkward. Not that it would’ve made it awkward to begin with, _Kun_ would’ve made it awkward with his stuttering and blushy face. 

“I-I know what you’re talking about.” He took a deep breath. “That was so fast of me, I wasn’t thinking correctly and I just let it happen. I wasn’t planning on kissing you that day.” Kun watched as Ten’s expression faltered slightly. “Wait– I don’t regret it, but I do.”

”What does that even mean?” Ten frowned.

”It was so unplanned. It was out on a whim, I didn’t even process what I was doing, it was so _unlike_ me. I was just scared to lose you again.” Kun finished off, his gaze onto his lap as he fiddled with his fingers.

Ten breathed out a laugh as he leaned forward, tilting Kun’s chin up gently with his index finger. “You were scared to lose me again? Kun, I kissed you first. Why would you lose me?”

”New York is big and scary, I don’t know.” 

“Kun.” Ten smiled and Kun really felt all the air in his lungs leave him. “I told you this before, you can never lose me.”

”But I did, Ten. I really did, sure we talk and all right now, and you don’t hate me. But we’re not the same. I lost the you I was so used to. I lost us too, and it was all because I was being stupid and selfish. I really thought I could just let you pick between me or your dreams, and I hate myself for it. And now you’re here, look at you. You’ve adapted well, made friends, started up your dream career, and you’re so happy, and I just didn’t fit that—“ 

If Kun didn’t feel like passing out earlier, then he surly did now as he felt Ten’s soft lips gently brush against his own. His breathing stilled, his thoughts going haywire as he tried his best to comprehend that this was an actual thing that was happening and not just some figment of his imagination. 

Ten pulled away slightly, his eyes still closed. “Right here, with me, you fit perfectly.”

Kun didn’t even reply to that, instead he cradled the side of Ten’s face with his hand as he pressed his lips back to his. There was a overwhelming warmth spreading throughout his chest at his words as he pulled the smaller boy closer to him to the point where he was almost on his lap. 

Ten smiled against his lips, pulling away once more and laughing softly at the way Kun chased his lips with a pout. Ten gave in at that, pressing a small kiss to his lips before pulling away completely. “I really did miss you, Kun.”

”I missed you, too.” Kun smiled slightly, still not completely sure if what just happened was actually real and that he wasn’t about to wake up in Korea to an empty bed and lonely apartment. “I also came here to confess?”

”Confess?” Ten quirked up an eyebrow, his arms loosely wrapped around the older boy’s neck. 

Kun bit his lip slightly, his hand that was cupping Ten’s cheek softly caressed the skin there while his other hand rested at his waist.   
  
“I love you.”

It took Ten a second to comprehend what he just heard. It wasn’t so much what Kun had said, but _how_ he said it.

He said it in English.

”Sorry I couldn’t really say something more in English.” Kun quickly switched back to Korean. “I had to tell Xiaojun how to say a few things, that being one of them, and I have a hard time with the pronunciation of some words. I have to practice a lot so when I come to visit—“

Kun continued his rambling and Ten felt his eyes water at his words. Not only had he just said he loved him, but he was also pointing out that he would be learning English to come back here in the future for him. 

“Ten? Are you crying? Was it something I said, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—“ “Oh my god, shut up and just kiss me again.”

Kun froze slightly, not entirely sure if he even heard that correctly until Ten practically surged forward and pressed their lips together again. 

This kiss was a little different than the one they previously shared. Kun could practically feel the emotion that Ten was putting into it, and that alone made him smile against his lips. There was a lot more touching, Ten’s fingers buried into his hair while his own hands were clutching onto his slim waist like life depended on it. 

This kiss was also much longer than the first one, both pulling away while panting softly as they tried catching their breath. Ten let out a light giggle, his smile big enough to cause those little smile lines on his eyes. Kun could still see that his eyes were watery making him lean forward to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you, too.” Ten spoke in Korean, his hands resting on Kun’s shoulders.

Seeing the blush on his cheeks and the smile on his lips the second he says those words back made coming all the way to New York from Korea totally worth it. 


	11. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with words is one thing, catching up with touch is another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays ! Here is the moment you all have been waiting for.

After a couple more minutes of borderline making out at the bottom of a staircase, Ten managed to drag Kun back to the studio where he had even introduced him to a couple of people.

Ten was practically showing him off, his hand never leaving his as he continued to speak, gently squeezing it whenever he wasn’t as included in the conversation. The little gestures really made him feel included, especially when Ten would lean into his side and rest his head on his chest.

The rest of the night went on like that until Xiaojun came up to him saying he would be getting a ride from Lucas back to the hotel. At first Kun was mildly confused. He didn’t understand why the boy was suddenly ditching him when his survival practically depended on him, but the wink Xiaojun sent him as he motioned to Ten clearly showed his intentions. 

“You’re staying with me?” Ten beamed as he softly swung their linked hands between them. “That’s perfect! It’ll be just like old times.”

Kun smiled softly at that as he saw Ten grab the flowers he had brought him before motioning him to follow. “We have to take the subway to my block, hope you don’t mind that.”

”I don’t.” Kun hummed as he continued following the boy. It wasn’t long until they reached a station, Kun’s eyes scanning all around the area as he noticed there was still a healthy amount of people boarding the trains even though it was pretty late. He must’ve missed the train getting there as Ten tugged as his hoodie sleeve and dragged him into a cart. 

“You take this daily?” 

“Sometimes.” Ten smiled as he held onto the pole, leaning his back against Kun who kept an arm around his waist. “Sometimes I like to walk there myself, it just depends on how tired or sore I am from practice and teaching.”

”At this time? Isn’t that dangerous?” Kun frowned. He didn’t like the idea of Ten walking home late at night with no one around. 

Ten smiled at that, tilting his head up so he could make eye contact with the brunette. “You still worry about me too much. Nothing bad’s going to happen to me, Kun.”

”Still.” He mumbled softly as he held Ten a little closer, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head making Ten smiled a little more.

The subway eventually stopped, Ten dragging the taller boy out with him as they slowly made their way to Ten’s apartment complex. He finally managed to open the door and walked in. “Well, this is my place!”

Kun smiled upon entering. He had seen most of Ten’s apartment from the various times they had video chatted, but it felt warmer now that he was in it. He couldn’t help to notice how neat the place was, Ten’s organization clearly still being a trait of his. What also made him smile was the amount of art that was hung on his walls. He was positive that Ten had painted most, if not all, of them. 

“I love it here.” Kun uttered out as he kept looking around. “It’s so you.”

”And that’s why you love it, right?” Ten teased as he closed and locked the door behind him before heading to the tiny kitchen area to fill up a glass container with water for the flowers. 

“You know me well.” Kun laughed softly, his cheeks warm as he continued to watch Ten before the boy walked up to him again and stood on his toes to reach eye level. 

“So, does this mean we’re dating again?”

”No.”

”No?” Ten frowned slightly, flattening his feet on the ground so he stood shorter again. 

“You asked the first time.” Kun mumbled softly as he set both his hands on Ten’s waist, pulling him close. “I want a chance now.”

Ten couldn’t help but laugh at that, his smile bright as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. “Alright then, go on, I’m waiting.”

Kun smiled as well, looking down at Ten who was eagerly waiting. His question was literally on the tip of his tongue, but the second his lips parted nothing came out. Instead of an actual sentence, a groan left his lips as he nuzzled his face into Ten’s neck, mumbling softly. “This is hard, how did you even manage to ask me that back then?”

”I panicked seeing you with that friend of yours and needed to take you off the market immediately.” Ten laughed. It was the truth. That day that Ten asked Kun to be his boyfriend was when the boy had been with one of his friends all day long. Ten had a hunch that that friend had some sort of feelings for Kun, it didn’t sit well at all with him so that’s why the second Kun stood in front of him he blurted out the words ‘Be my boyfriend?’

Kun chuckled softly against the smaller boy‘s skin. Of course Ten would do that out of jealousy, especially since he didn’t have a filter for the most part.

After finally removing his face from Ten’s neck, he took a deep breath, his thumbs softly rubbing at Ten’s hip bones as he smiled. “Tennie, will you be my boyfriend, again?”

Ten didn’t even reply as he jumped up, Kun almost dropping him as the shorter boy wrapped his legs around his waist. “Ten! You can’t just jump on me like that without a warning—“ 

Kun was immediately shut up by a smearing kiss that he definitely wasn’t expecting. It caught him completely off guard as he set his hands beneath Ten’s thighs. 

Finally giving the older boy a chance to breathe, Ten pulled away while smiling brightly. “Yes, hi boyfriend.”

Kun breathed out a laugh as he fondly shook his head. He had missed this Ten. _His_ Ten. The Ten that was overly confident and cocky when it came to the things he wanted. It’s like he was looking at a completely different person, but at the same time was so familiar. 

“Hi, boyfriend.” Kun added on, brushing his nose softly against Ten’s. “I missed you.”

”Okay, two questions.” Ten hummed as he loosened his hold around Kun’s neck. “Question one, does this make our new anniversary date? Cause I’m going to need to write that down then.”

Kun couldn’t help but laugh at that, playfully rolling his eyes as he pecked Ten’s lips. “I guess this does mean a new anniversary date. I’ll keep this new one in mind. What’s your second question?”

”Bedroom?”

Kun almost dropped Ten at that one word. He _had_ to be joking with him. This had to be Ten messing around just to get under his skin or to tease him, there was absolutely no way that Ten meant what he was asking. 

That was until he saw the little mischievous glint in his eyes and the way the corner of his lips was curved up into a small smirk. “Well?”

”Are you serious?” Kun stuttered out, his face heating up. 

“Well, we have some catching up to do, right?” Ten smiled innocently, his hand brushing against the side of Kun’s neck in a place he _knew_ would make him shiver. 

Kun stared at him for a good few seconds before nodding his head quickly. He didn’t even know that his feet were moving him towards a room he assumed was Ten’s based on how tiny the apartment was. Thankfully his assumption was correct since he didn’t think he had the strength to go looking for a room with a bed while Ten started kissing at his neck.

There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the smaller boy was already marking his skin. He could feel his teeth brush against his neck, his tongue soothing the sting making Kun’s knees weak as he finally dropped Ten down on the bed. 

He wasted no time in moving between his legs, pressing his lips onto the younger’s as he held himself up with his hands on either side of Ten’s head. 

Ten hummed against his lips, his hands finding their way into his hair as he softly threaded his fingers through it. He was soon tugging at those strands causing a groan to be pushed against his lips. 

Kun could already feel the smirk on Ten’s lips, even more so now that his hands had moved under his shirt and hoodie, touching at his skin. “Off.” He suddenly mumbled into the kiss, pulling away as he gripped onto the material of his hoodie.

Kun didn’t hesitate for a second as he pulled both his hoodie and shirt over his head giving Ten perfect view of the body he had been missing for a while now. 

Warm hands were suddenly on his own skin as Kun slid them under his shirt. The feeling had him shivering as he arched towards the touch. He could’ve sworn he heard Kun curse under his breath and that alone could’ve finished him off if he wasn’t so desperate for Kun to touch him. 

“Take this off.” Kun mumbled as he tugged at his shirt. Ten didn’t have to be told twice as he sat up slightly, tossing his shirt over his head before his hands went to the hem of Kun’s jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging on the belt loops.

At this point, the taller of the two was extremely frustrated with the amount of clothing that was separating them. Ten was just the same as they both tore through the remainder of their clothes until they laid bare with one another. 

Kun was absolutely losing his mind as he took in the fact that Ten was now completely naked beneath him, his eyes fluttering as he innocently looked up at him making him groan. “Fuck, you’re so pretty.”

Ten hummed at the compliment, a small blush coating his cheeks and chest as he spread his legs a little more so Kun was completely pressed against him. The new found contact almost made both boy hiss as Kun gripped onto Ten’s thighs. “Do you have....?”

”Don’t need it.” Ten breathed out as he loped his arms around Kun’s neck, bringing him down for a chaste kiss before speaking again. “Want to feel you, now.”

Before Kun could even begin to protest, Ten grabbed a hold of his hand and brought it up to his mouth. He soon took three of Kun’s fingers into his mouth, his eyes hooded as he softly sucked on the digits. 

A shaky breath was the only think Kun managed to let out as he stared at the way Ten took his fingers, pulling them away leaving his lips glossy. “Please.”

Kun quickly nodded his head, moving his hand down Ten’s body as he spread his legs a little more. Ten rested his head back on the bed, biting at his bottom lip as he felt the tip of Kun’s index finger circle his rim before slowly pushing in. 

The feeling was a little uncomfortable. It had been a while since he had last gotten intimate with someone, that last person actually being Kun since he never had time (or effort) to look for some one night stand. It also didn’t help that Kun’s fingers were a little thicker and longer than his own making that itself a challenging to get used to.

Once he finally got used to one, Ten motioned for another, his lips parting the second a second finger entered him, gently curling inside. Ten closed his thighs against Kun’s hips causing the other boy to pin his left thigh down on the bed as he continued to pump both fingers in and out of him. 

“K-Kun please.” Ten whined, his eyes shut as his back arched as a sudden rush of pleasure crashed through him.

”Just one more, baby.” Ten whimpered at the use of the pet name, his lips parting as the last finger was finally pushed in him already making him feel full. The way Kun was curling his fingers in him was good enough to make him come undone in a matter of seconds, small pleas leaving his lips as his hands gripped at the older boy’s back. 

“Kun, please.” Was all that kept repeating out of Ten’s mouth as his back arched slightly in order to bring his hips down. Ten’s endless sputtering came to a halt the second Kun removed his fingers and spat in his hand before using it as make shift lube to coat his member. 

“Tennie.” Kun spoke softly, pressing feathery kisses to his collarbones making him close his eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

”Oh my god why are you even asking that right now? Please just— _Fuck.”_ Ten whined out as he felt the tip of Kun’s cock slowly push into him. His whole world stopped at the feeling, his eyes close shut as his head was thrown back on the bed. 

Kun tried his best to soothe him, pressing small kisses around his face while gently rubbing his hips. It took everything in him to stay still and not completely rock into the smaller boy below him until Ten finally gave him the okay.

The first initial thrusts were slow. Ten swore he could feel every inch deep inside him making him shiver and curl his toes. His mind was screaming for Kun to pick up the pace and before he could even voice that out, the brunette was already doing so making him moan out his name.

Kun’s grip at his hips also tightened to the point where Ten was sure there would be marks, not that he minded. If anything he was excited to go to practice the next day and let his shirt casually ride up just to display them. 

“Fuck, Ten.” Kun grunted lowly as he continued bucking his hips deeper into the smaller boy leaving him breathless. There were few times where Ten was actually left speechless, and this was definitely one of them as his lips were parted open and no sounds were even leaving them.

It wasn’t until Kun hit one specific spot that almost made Ten scream, his fingernails scraping down the skin on the older boy’s back causing him to hiss. “P-Please there. Please.” 

Ten sounded so whiny and desperate, his words were so rushed and hardly even comprehendible as he pulled Kun closer.

Kun had really missed this sight. He missed having Ten this close, his fingernails digging into his skin while he legs were wrapped around his waist. It was utterly perfect, and he really couldn’t believe that he got to experience this again. 

“S-So close, _fuck.”_ Ten breathed out, his thighs shaking slightly against Kun’s hips as they braced around him. 

Kun felt a familiar warmth gathering up in his abdomen as he continued his sloppy thrusts. The overall feeling of Ten around him was enough to push him over the edge, but what really did it was seeing Ten be a whimpering and shaky mess as he came untouched onto his stomach, his eyes screwed shut with a few stray tears leaving the corner of his eyes. That was well enough for him to moan Ten’s name and pull out before releasing onto the smaller boy’s stomach as well.

Both were panting at that, Ten finally catching his breath as he smiled. “Come here.”

”Gotta clean you up first.”

”Later.” Ten whined as he continued making grabby hands at that boy who was standing up. 

“You’d complain later.” Kun chuckled softly. From what he remembered from their relationship, Ten was always clingy after sex. It was absolutely adorable, but he would also complain about the mess the second he got off his high. With that being noted, Kun reached over to the nightstand by Ten’s bed and plucked a couple of tissues from the small tissue box that was resting there before cleaning up Ten’s stomach. 

He then threw it in the bin at that corner of the room before Ten grabbed his arm and tugged him into bed. He didn’t waste time in curling into the older boy’s chest the second landed on the bed. “Kunnie.”

Kun hummed at that, wrapping an arm around Ten’s waist as his fingers delicately brushed against his exposed skin that wasn’t covered by the blanket Ten had just threw over them. 

“Can we do this every time you come back here? Also when I go back to Korea?”

”You’re coming to Korea?”

” _That’s_ what you got from my question?” Ten playfully rolled his eyes. “Not important! Answer!”

Kun laughed softly at that, a small blush on his cheeks as he continued rubbing Ten’s hip. “Yes, we can whenever you want. Now answer my question.”

”Of course I’d go back to Korea. My boyfriend lives there, doesn’t he?” Ten teased, an airy feeling in his chest at the fact that he could call Kun his again. 

Kun couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his lips as he pressed a small kiss to the dark haired boy’s forehead. “I love you.”

”I love you, too.” Ten smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kun’s neck as one arm draped over his torso. “And I love make up sex too.”

”God, you’re _terrible._ ”

”But you love me!”

Yeah. He really did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty ten is back! And boyfriends once more ! Thinking of around two more chapters left ! We’ll see !


	12. He’s Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he a foreign exchange student?”
> 
> “No, he’s mine.”

Waking up next to Ten’s messy hair on his face had to be the best thing that’s ever happened to Kun in a long time. 

Ten was easily sprawled on him, his arm lifelessly laying on his chest as one leg was draped around his own. Kun couldn’t help but smile at this, nuzzling his face into Ten’s neck and planting a couple of small kisses at the skin there.

Ten seemed to shift slightly at the touch before his eyes fluttered open. He soon smiled while adjusting his head on a pillow to get a better look at the older boy. “You’re still here.”

”Did you expect me to leave?”

”You would never, but I can’t wrap my head around the fact that you’re here.” 

“Well.” Kun hummed as he shifted slightly, tightening his grip around the smaller boy’s waist. “I’m right here.”

”How are you so hot at like nine in the morning?” Ten whined, nuzzling his face into Kun’s chest. “I really can’t deal with this right now especially since I’m sore.”

Kun blushed at that. It was then when he realized that they were both completely naked under the covers, Ten’s body pressed against his own. “ _Tennie._ You can’t just say things like that.”

Kun could feel the younger boy laugh softly against his skin before he forced himself to sit up. He started stretching his arms, letting out a tiny noise that was practically similar to a cat stretching. “Do you want to come with me to the studio again? I have a class to teach and need to practice on a couple of solo dances.”

”You want me to go with you?” Kun furrowed his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t I be a distraction.”

”No, I’m the distraction. You get to see me be all hot and flexible.” Ten playfully winked at the older boy, laughing as he sputtered out a weak reply as he got out of bed. 

-

Kun was currently sitting in the corner of the room on his phone, he would occasionally watch people come in, some not bothering to pay attention to him as their main focus was Ten as he gave them directions.

It was always nice to see Ten in this setting. He was a completely different person as an instructor, you could genuinely see the amount of passion that clung onto him as he explained and showcased certain movements, making sure everyone was comfortable with what they were doing. 

It made him immensely proud of his little boyfriend. 

Ten had excused himself for a second to get some things down the hall from where he assumed either Lucas or YangYang was causing the attention to fall on him. 

“Hi, are you new?”

A girl with blonde hair spoke, her smile wide showing some dimples. Kun had no idea what she had just said, cocking his head to the side slightly as he lowered his phone down. He tried his best to recognize since he was sure everyone in the studio was at that after party, but he still didn’t recognize a few in the room. 

“Cat got your tongue or do I just leave you speechless?” She continued on, resting a hand on his thigh making him brush it off without a word. 

Thankfully Ten entered the room again, his eyes immediately going to where Kun was. 

“Hey Ten!” The girl pipped up, flicking her long blonde pony tail off her shoulder. “Is he a foreign exchange student?”

Ten snorted softly, making his way over to Kun as he took a knee, hooking his a finger under his chin and tilting it up as he pressed a small kiss to his lips. “No, he’s mine.”

Kun blushed at that, not necessarily understanding what the conversation was, but he already knew it had something to do with Ten being possessive as the girl flushed and went back to her regular spot.

”What did you say?” Kun whispered softly, bumping his nose gently with Ten’s. 

”Oh nothing.” Ten smiled innocently, pecking his lips one last time before getting up and facing the dancers that were currently staring at them. “Alright! Let’s take it from the top again!”

The rest of the practice went pretty smoothly in Kun’s eyes. Ten seemed to extremely overjoyed when they would all land in sync with one of their movements along with learning new ones. 

It wasn’t long until they were all dismissed, some even waving Kun a small goodbye before heading out the door.

Ten sluggishly made his way over to him, dramatically laying over his lap as he plucked his phone out of his hands so all his attention was on him. “I’m exhausted.”

”I can tell.” Kun chuckled softly as he pushed some of Ten’s hair out of his eyes. “Are we done here? Or do you still need to do some things.”

”That was actually it. I was going to practice some solo stuff, but I’m too tired for that right now and plan on getting home earlier.”

”Then let’s go, yeah?”

”Carry me?”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, nodding his head nevertheless as he nudged the smaller boy of him. Ten almost immediately got up, waiting for his boyfriend to stand before making grabby hands at him.

Kun smiled at that, leaning down slightly before picking up the dark haired boy bridal style. “I love this, please do this always.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kun chuckled softly, making his way towards the door when he stopped once he almost bumped into someone.

”No fair! I want someone to carry me around! Cas’! Carry me!”

”No thank you.” Lucas pipped in as he fixed the bag on his shoulder. “Also sorry for your back, Kun. He nearly broke my spine once.”

”Liar!” Ten gasped, throwing his head back making Kun chuckle softly at how dramatic the boy in his arms was being. 

“Anyways, how was your group?” Lucas smiled as Ten was finally set on the ground again, opting to hold Kun’s hand instead. 

“It was great! Really easy going. I only had one issue.” 

“What was that?” YangYang rose an eyebrow, fixing his beanie.

”Layla was trying to steal my man, and I didn’t allow that.” Ten hummed before smiling innocently. “I would’ve thought the hickey on his neck would gave it away, but I guess she needed a better visual.”

Kun’s hand automatically rose up to touch the side of his neck where he _knew_ a purple mark laid. He had completely forgotten about that until Ten had mentioned it again. 

“Baby.” Ten gently squeezed Kun’s hand. “Repeat after me.”

The taller boy nodded his head, waiting for Ten to reply. His eyebrows furrowed at the foreign words, his pronunciation a little off until he repeated it a couple more times.

_”I have a boyfriend?”_ Kun spoke softly in English, looking over at Lucas and YangYang who both playfully rolled his eyes. “What did I say? Was it something bad? Ten, I swear.”   
  
Ten laughed at that, shaking his head. “Nothing bad baby, I promise. I would never take advantage of you like that. I taught you how to say you have a boyfriend.” 

“Oh.” Kun blinked before smiling. “That does sound useful.”

Ten snorted softly, gently swinging their hands between them until Lucas decided to speak up. “So Kun, how long are you and Xiaojun staying here for? I’m guessing you guys have to go back sometime soon. I didn’t get to ask him when I dropped him off yesterday.”

Kun bit at his bottom lip. He had honestly lost track of the amount of time he was there already. “I think, a day or two more?”

”What?” Ten’s eyes widened. “That’s such little time! Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?”

”It slipped my mind.” Kun uttered out, blinking slightly as he tried picturing a mental calendar to keep track of what day it even was. “I got so caught up in being around you, I just stopped thinking about that.”

Ten turned to YangYang who automatically put his hands up in defense making the smaller of the two scoff. “I’m not going to jump at your or anything, I need a favor.”

”Let me guess, you want me to fill in for you so you can take the days off to stay with your husband over here.”

”Exactly! Thank you, baby, I love you so _so_ much—“ “Hey! I never said yes!”

”Can’t hear you, already leaving!” Ten smiled innocently as he gave a wave before tugging his boyfriend along with him down the stairs until they managed to leave the building to cut off YangYang’s whining.   
  
“Tennie, you didn’t have to do that.” Kun mumbled softly, his thumb gently brushing against the dark haired boy’s knuckles. “That was literally my fault for not keeping track of time. I should’ve given you a heads up.”

”Heads up or not I would still like to spend the rest of my time with my boyfriend. I just got you back, and I really don’t know when I’ll see you in person again, so let me savor this please.”

Ten did have a point. He didn’t know when the next time they would meet again would happen. Kun was assuming it would be when Ten had to check on the Korean studio, but then again, he didn’t know when it would even need a check up based on how things were going here in New York. 

“Alright, let’s savor this then.”

Ten smiled brightly at that as he stood on his toes to give Kun a quick kiss on the cheek. “Okay then, we’re going on a date right now.”

”What— _Now_?” Kun’s eyes widened as he was being pulled in a completely different direction than that route they took to go to the subway station.

”Yup! Is there a problem?” Ten hummed as he stopped in his tracks, looking back at the taller boy. Kun couldn’t help but notice the way his puffed up jacket almost swallowed him whole making him look even tinier than what he already was. He also payed attention to the way the cold air enhanced his already natural blush. 

“I have one issue.” Ten rose an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. “Why are _you_ the one always asking me out? When is it my turn?”

Ten laughed at that, shaking his head fondly as he gave Kun’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I call the shots in New York, you can _try_ in Korea.”

Kun sighed dramatically, it partially being Ten’s influence on him making the smaller boy let out a tiny giggle before yanking him again in a different direction.

And yeah, Kun really wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	13. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun doesn’t think he’s going home, he’s leaving it instead.

Dates with Ten were practically the same as they always had been.

Ten was eagerly doing anything he possibly could to show people that Kun was his. This ranged from the boy never letting go of his hand to practically shoving his tongue down his throat whenever he felt like it. Usually Kun didn’t like the idea of PDA, but since it had been _so_ long since he had been around the tiny boy, he gladly let this slide.

After multiple dates, some even on the same day, the two decided to spend their final day together in Ten’s apartment, both boys cuddled close to one another while being bundled up with soft covers. Kun’s arm was wrapped around Ten’s waist, the smaller of the two nuzzling his face into his chest. 

“Do you really have to leave tonight?”

Kun could practically hear the pout in his lips as he nuzzled closer to him. “I wish I didn’t, but I really can’t have Sicheng continue apartment sitting for me and paying my bills over there. I have to get back there.”

”Move out of your apartment and come stay here.” Ten whined. His words weren’t exactly truthful, he knew how that wouldn’t be the easiest transition and or best decision, but he sure liked to daydream about it. He really did love the idea of waking up next to Kun, or waking up to the smell of fresh breakfast being made rather than whatever microwaveable thing he got from the store. 

Living with Kun would be an absolute dream.

Sadly that hasn’t come true yet.

”Let me learn English first.” Kun teased, his fingers finding their way into Ten’s hair. It was slowly growing out, and Kun was absolutely obsessed with it. He loved how soft it was along with how it would move with any head tilt the younger would do.

”I can teach you!” Ten sat up slightly, smiling brightly. “Think of it as me repaying you for teaching me Mandarin.”

Kun chuckled softly and nodded his head. “Yeah, you’d definitely be my English teacher unless Dejun feels like putting up with me.”

”Languages can be our thing.” Ten hummed. “We can learn so many languages, and when you become this big shot producer and everyone wants to work with you, we can travel the world and learn even more.” The darker haired boy sighed dreamily as he collapsed back on the bed, a smile still plastered on his lips. 

“Do you have the next five years planned out for us already?” Kun playfully rose an eyebrow, his hand brushing against Ten’s hip.

”Sort of.” Ten tilted his head to the right so he was making direct eye contact with his boyfriend. “I had our years planned out the first time, didn’t really plan a break up though.” Ten snorted softly, no awkward tension in the air as he smiled. “Didn’t plan on meeting you again, and I definitely didn’t plan on you saying you loved me still.”

”Sounds like you’re terrible at planning.”

Ten laughed at that, shaking his head as he draped an arm over Kun’s torso. “Maybe I am. But I do like how unpredictable we are. Makes this even more fun and exciting.”

”We’re unpredictable?”

Ten hummed in response, he stayed silent for a second and Kun could’ve sworn he was lost in his thoughts. Ten always managed to do that, drifting off into his own little world until he brought him back. 

But this time was different.

Before Kun could open his mouth to speak, Ten swung a leg around him until he was now straddling him, his hands pressed to his chest with a sly grin on his lips. 

Kun felt breathless as his hands subconsciously rested at his thighs, his brain trying to register when and how they got in this position in a matter of seconds.

”See! Unpredictable!”

-

Ten was practically holding onto Kun’s arm for dear life, almost like if he let go then the boy would slip away from him and disappear into thin air. 

They were currently at the airport, him, Kun, and, of course, Xiaojun who were waiting for their fight back to Korea. 

“Are you sure you have to go back right now? Can’t you stay for another day? Week? Month? Maybe year?” Ten whined as he finally let go of Kun’s arm, wrapping both of his arms around his torso instead making the taller of the two chuckled softly as he leaned down to press a small kiss to his forehead.

”You know I have to leave.” 

“But I don’t want you to go home.” Ten frowned up at the older boy. “I want you to stay here with me, at least a little longer.”

”I’m not going home.” Kun mumbled softly, brushing some of Ten’s hair out of his face. “I’m going to Korea. As of now, home is here with you.”

”Stop it!” Ten groaned as he hid his face into Kun’s jacket, a strangled noise leaving his lips as he gripped onto the material. “Stop being so sappy right when you’re about to leave me for who knows how long, you’re making me miss you more and you haven’t even left yet.”

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re being sappy too by saying that.” Kun teased as he pressed small kisses to Ten’s cheek, a breathy laugh leaving his lips when the smaller boy gently hit his arm.

Ten sighed dramatically, pulling himself away as he looked over at Xiaojun who seemed pretty occupied on his phone. “I’m going to miss you too.”

Xiaojun finally looked up, a small smile on his lips as he nodded his head. “Me too. I’m going to miss you, too.” The two had definitely hit it off again, catching up on where they had left off three years ago. Ten was always a bit closer to Xiaojun than the rest. Second would have to be Hendery and third would definitely be Winwin. It’s not like the boy didn’t like him, he was just a little hard to get through. But once he managed through, the two were extremely clingy and would mess around while joining forces to drive Kun insane.

”Are you coming back here if Kun decides to visit again?” 

“Yeah!” Xiaojun smiled. “I love it here, plus it would be nice to catch up with YangYang and Lucas. They’re great people too.”

”As long as they don’t steal you from me, I’m okay with it.” Ten hummed, smiling when Xiaojun pulled him into a hug. 

Ten was about to speak until Xiaojun and Kun’s flight was announced. Almost instantly, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Sure he knew they were bound to leave eventually, but it hit completely different the second he realized that both of them were leaving. That _Kun_ was leaving. 

“Wait, no!” Ten quickly threw himself at the taller boy, almost knocking the air out of him. “Don’t go, please. Not yet, you can stay right? You’ll stay? Please?”

Kun held Ten close to him, his eyes closed as he just savored the feeling of holding him because he really didn’t know when the next time he’d be able to do that again would be. 

Kun could tell Ten was already getting desperate as he jumped slightly, his legs wrapping around his waist leaving Kun no choice but to hold him up by the back of his thighs. “Baby, I have to go.”

”You can.”

”I can’t get on a plane with you. They’d charge me extra.”

”Rude!” Ten sniffled as he nuzzled his face into Kun’s neck. The little sound was enough to make Kun’s heart clench. “I’m precious cargo.”

Kun chuckled weakly at that, nodding his head. “You really are. I really do need to go, baby. Don’t cry, yeah? I promise the second I can come back here, I will.”

”Promise?” Ten pulled away slightly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his long sleeve. 

“Promise.” Kun smiled slightly, gently setting Ten down once he finally allowed him too. No words were spoken as Ten leaved up and pressed his lips against Kun’s. 

The kiss was soft and gently, not even rushed as if he wasn’t about to miss his flight if he didn’t speed this up. When the two finally parted, Kun had both hands cupping the smaller boy’s cheeks. “You’re going to be alright?”

”Yeah.” Ten smiled slightly. “I stole like, two of your hoodies while you were packing along with that travel sized cologne you had.”

”Of course you did.” Kun playfully rolled his eyes, not even mad since he knew he’d be spammed with cute pictures of his tiny boyfriend drowning in his oversized clothing. “I’ll see you soon, yeah? I’ll call you the second I land.”

Ten smiled at that, nodding his head before pressing one last kiss to his lips along with saying one final goodbye to Xiaojun as well.

The two grabbed their luggage and slowly parted ways. Kun stopped in his tracks, looking back at Ten who stood by where they were standing, his arms wrapped around himself making him look smaller than he really was.

The boy quickly blew a kiss at him, a dimpled smile forming on his lips as he pretended to catch it and tap it against the part of his chest where his heart should be. 

Leaving Ten wasn’t easy. 

Leaving _home_ wasn’t easy.

But he was sure excited for the next time he’d get to hold and kiss his boy. 


	14. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance is definitely worth it.

Throughout the months things seemed to be going rather smoothly.

Kun managed to get back in his time zone, the two going back to their regular scheduled FaceTimes and calls just to close the distance a little further.

Ten had even visited him once again unannounced making the older of the two practically scream the second he saw the short boy in his hoodie at the door with the biggest smile on his lips. 

The two seemed to have the whole long distance relationship thing down, finding it completely worth it as they continued with their routine.

_”Does Hendery still hate me?”_

Kun snorted softly as he looked at Ten who was on the screen of his laptop that was laying on his lap. “Definitely, claims you burned his eyes.”

Ten laughed at that, his head tilting back causing it to land on the pillow he was next to on his bed. The two were currently on their daily FaceTime call, reliving memories of when Ten came back to Korea just to surprise him. It was safe to say everyone was surprised on his arrival especially when Hendery barged into his apartment (thanks to WinWin still having the key) and yelped as he slapped his hands over his eyes while Ten tried his best to cover his and Kun’s body with a blanket that was thrown on the side of the couch. 

_“Not my fault he just ran in.”_ Ten continued to laugh, shaking his head as light blush coated his cheeks. _“Anyways, what has my producer boyfriend been up to lately? Anything new? Can I hear anything?”_

Kun smiled at that. “I have a few things I’ve been working on. I also have a friend that wants to work with me, so that’s new. I don’t really have anything done yet, but the second I do you’ll be the first hear.”

_”I love this luxury.”_

The older of the two playfully rolled his eyes, a smile still resting on his lips as he looked at Ten through his screen. The boy was wearing one of his shirts along with some shorts as he was sprawled out on the bed, his head tilted so he could look at his IPad that was most likely propped up with either pillows and blankets or an actual stand. 

_”Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”_ The Thai boy teased, squinting slightly as some words appeared at the bottom of his screen.   
  
_’ **Kun**_ ** _ <3 _**_took a screenshot!’  
_

_“Oh my god, you actually did.”_

Kun couldn’t help but laugh at that seeing the way Ten threw an arm over his face as his body shook indicating that he as well was laughing. “Just adding to my collection, my gallery is kind of empty now that you’re not here to steal my phone and take pretty pictures of yourself.”

Ten smiled as he removed his arm from his face, tilting his head to face his iPad again. That was true, anytime he was around Kun, he’d grab his phone, angle it up to Kun’s face so it would unlock before opening up the camera and taking pictures all while editing them as well. Kun had asked him many times before why he did that especially since he had his own phone, but according to the Thai man, Kun needed a collection of perfectly edited photos incase someone asked who he was dating.

The explanation made the elder roll his eyes since he was pretty confident that if he were to show a picture of Ten off guard with no make up or a filter, whoever was looking at it would instantly fall for him. 

_“I’ll make sure to send you some more then.”_

“You better.” Kun mocked a strict voice making the younger snort softly as he laid on his stomach, kicking his feet up. 

“ _You know, I really do miss you. Seeing you on a screen doesn’t feel like enough sometimes.”_ There was a clear pout on the boy’s lips as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. If Kun could he’d reach through the screen, cup his cheek and kiss that pout right off of his lips. 

“Remember that this is just temporary, yeah? I’ll see you soon, I promise. You know I don’t break my promises with you.” Kun smiled, lifting his pinky up to the camera so Ten could see. Ten mirrored his movements, his own pinky lifting up before pressing his lips to the tip of it as Kun did as well. 

_“I know. I love you. You’re my loyal boyfriend.”_ Ten teased, his smile widening as he lowered his hand from his face. _“I trust you. Speaking of trust, I still don’t trust that dude you work with. He annoys me.”_

”Baby, he hugged me one time.”

_”And? That hug was like five seconds too long, I don’t like him.”_

Kun couldn’t help but playfully roll his eyes while a fond smile was etched on his face. It was always endearing how possessive Ten was. He was a healthy type of possessive, not getting in the way of him meeting new people, just being extra clingy to show he was off the market to anyone he thought would be a threat. 

“He knows perfectly well about you, about us. Plus I don’t shut up about you around him, pretty sure he hates me for it.”

Ten laughed on the other end, shaking his head slightly before a small yawn left his lips making Kun frowned as he checked the time, mentally doing the math before sighing softly. “It’s late for you, go to bed.”

 _”But I want to keep talking to you.”_ That same pout was still on his lips while his eyelids became heavy. _“Can we be that couple that falls asleep together on FaceTime?”_

”That would be ideal if it wasn’t day light for me.” Kun chuckled softly. “Get some rest, baby. We’ll call again soon, yeah?”

A small sigh left Ten’s lips as he hesitantly nodded his head. He rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand before waving cutely at the camera making Kun’s heart clench. _“Bye bye Kun, I love you.”_

”I love you too.” Kun smiled, waving as well before the call ended causing a heavy sigh to leave his lips. 

He really did miss his tiny boyfriend running around his apartment. He missed him curling up into his lap like a cat begging him to play with his hair and hold him. He also missed having the boy make him tea in the morning as he cooked breakfast for the two.

His apartment really felt lonely with Ten gone, it almost as if the place alone missed him too. 

Either way, he was grateful at how smoothly things were going between them. Communication played a vital role in their relationship, it being part of the reason they had minimal fights along with quick resolutions to them despite the fact that Ten could be a little stubborn in some instances. They both managed to make it work and Kun was extremely proud of their efforts on both ends, it making it even more rewarding when he got the chance to hold Ten in his arms.

The thought made him smile as he closed his laptop and pushed it off his lap, barely noticing how warm his lap was now that the computer had been on him for probably an hour or so. 

He willed himself out of bed, pocketing his phone that had been charging on his bedside table before grabbing his laptop again and plugging it to charge so it would be read for use later on when Ten calls him again.

Once all that was done, Kun left his room and quickly rushed over to his main set up that was by the living area. There he quickly turned on his computer, adjusted his microphone and smiled at the little Polaroid of Ten that was taped at the corner of his computer screen.

And while looking at that same picture of his boy smiling so brightly that his eyes were screwed shut, he knew that long distance was _definitely_ worth it.

Ten was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here for a dramatic announcement that you probably didn’t see coming (my apologies), but this is the last chapter! Up next is the epilogue! This was meant to be a short story, 3-5 chapters long at most yet look where we are! 
> 
> Also my journey writing here isn’t over yet, I may have a new KunTen story in the works! Hint: publicly stunt. Keep a look out for that ! 
> 
> Thank you to those who have been reading up to this point and commenting! It’s greatly appreciated !


	15. Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks, baby.

“So, what are you doing for your birthday next week?” YangYang hummed as he stretched his hamstrings on the floor, looking over at Ten who was currently stretching his arms. 

“Nothing much, I know Kun said he wanted to plan a cute little online date for that day. We’re going to watch some movies together and play some games.” Ten smiled brightly. He was so grateful for his tech savvy boyfriend who always found new ways to interact with him from another country. Most of their texts now were links to new apps and features in order for them to stay more in touch and he was so glad with the amount of effort Kun was putting in.

”Anything else?” 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. “Nope, why? Do you guys want to steal me away?” The Thai boy teased, looking over at Lucas who had just walked in through the door while removing his jacket. 

“Yeah!” YangYang smiled brightly. “We should like, go out to eat or something or just hang out in your apartment like old times.”

Ten snorted softly, his mind going back to the first few weeks he had been in New York. He didn’t know his way around let alone english very well, but he managed to bump into YangYang who thankfully understood Korean. The younger boy then introduced him to Lucas and in a couple of weeks later the two were in his apartment, laughing loudly while throwing popcorn at one another. If anyone were to ever see them all together at that point, they’d believe that they had been friends for ages. 

“We could.” Ten smiled. “Just make sure it’s before my birthday, Kun has reserved me for the actual day.”

”Wow, choosing him before us?” Lucas tsked while shaking his head, taking a seat on the floor next to the other two.

”As the Americas say, _bros before hoes._ ” YangYang hummed, pushing his now bleach blonde hair out of his face. 

Ten scoffed at that, a small laugh leaving him afterwords as Lucas made a face. “Think of it this way, you all get to celebrate my birthday earlier than him. You guys get priority.”

”Sure.” YangYang teased as he pulled himself off the floor, looking at his reflecting in the mirror as he continued to stretch his arms.

”You do!”

”Whatever, Liar.” 

-

It was the day before his birthday where both YangYang and Lucas were currently in his apartment, throwing the soft pillows he had on his couch at each other. The two continued to play along until Ten cleared his throat while holding three cans of soda in his arms. “Hurry up and grab one, my hands are freezing.”

Lucas was the first one up after flinging one last pillow at the younger boy before grabbing a can from Ten. 

“That was so rude!” YangYang whined, lifting his hand up so Ten could hand him his drink. “Ten, do something. He’s being so aggressive with me.”

”You _tackled_ me when I got here.”

”Okay, and?” 

Ten snorted at the two, taking a seat on his couch while glancing at his phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Lucas seemed to pick up on that as he quirked up an eyebrow. “Are you expecting a call or something?”

”Oh, no.” Ten shook his head slightly. “Sort of? I just haven’t really talked to Kun all day. He texted me in the morning and that was pretty much it.”

YangYang sat up, opening his drink before taking a sip. “Maybe he’s busy or sleeping. Didn’t you say he was working extra hard on some project lately?”

”Yeah.” Ten breathed out. “You’re probably right. I’m just not really used to him not messaging me, but at least I know for sure tomorrow it’s just going to be me and him.”

“That’s cute.” Lucas smiled. “I like the way he does so much for you. I like him for you.”

Ten smiled at that, his cheeks warming up as he felt a little shy. The soft moment seemed to end rather quickly when YangYang gagged before whining as Lucas elbowed his side.

”You’re so annoying.” The taller of the three rolled his eyes.

”What! All this love talk is gross.” 

“Just wait till you fall in love with someone.” Ten teased, leaning forward to pinch the younger’s cheek making him slap his hand away.   
  
“Hey! Don’t be mean with me, it’s my birthday.” Ten jutted his lips out in a pout making blonde roll his eyes. 

“That’s tomorrow.” 

“Shhh, it’s today also.” Ten smiled innocently, pouting once again as the younger boy pushed his face away. 

“Alright then birthday boy, let’s watch that movie you were hyped up about.” Lucas smiled as he grabbed onto the remote that was laying on the coffee table before them. 

The entire night went on just like that, the three even stayed up till 12am just to sing happy birthday to him before crashing on the couch at 1:36am. The next time they woke up, Lucas was surprisingly making breakfast which YangYang was way too excited for.

It wasn’t until 12pm when both boys left his apartment since Ten had mentioned he would be calling Kun around 12:30. It was an odd time considering since that was roughly 2:30am in Korea, but Kun insisted he would sleep earlier just so he could be wide awake to spend majority of day with him. 

That’s what lead him to his current position on his bed with his laptop resting in front of him, the FaceTime app open and ready to call once Kun gave him the text. Part of him was anxious about it, not really knowing why since they always did this, but something about today specifically felt special.

His eyes were trained on the clock, frowning slightly at the way the minutes ticked away. He kept checking his text messages hoping Kun would message him or call him, but it never came. 

The frown on his lips felt permanent as the clock hit 1:39pm. That’s when he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text while nibbling at the side of his thumb.

**To: Kun <3**

_hi baby, are we calling today?_

Usually a ‘read’ sign would be at the bottom of his message in a matter of seconds, but the word ‘delivered’ mocked him instead for 15 more minutes before he set his phone down on the bed. 

He continued to stare at the blank screen of his phone before a knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts making him groan. That last thing he wanted was to go to his door and see either Lucas or YangYang because he knew they’d automatically know something was wrong. 

He tried his best to compose himself, but it didn’t work well as he got out of bed and headed to the door with a small frown on his lips. He tried keeping a neutral face on as he opened the door but it was quickly replaced by a shocked one.

”Hey, Look, I um, I know I'm probably the last person— _oof!_ ” Kun couldn’t even finish mocking Ten’s voice in a teasing manner as the smaller boy practically threw himself at him. 

“You’re not real, you’re not real!” Ten continuously let out as he hid his face in the taller boy’s neck, finally taking in his cologne making him almost cry out. 

Kun chuckled softly, leaning down slightly to pick Ten up off his feet as his hands rested at the back of his thighs. 

“You asshole!” Ten’s voice was muffled as his face was still buried into his neck. “I thought you blew me off on my birthday! How are you even here right now?”

 _”Had to come here for my boyfriend. Happy birthday, baby.”_ Kun smiled showing his dimples as Ten quickly pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes.

He said that in English.

His accent was still there and his words weren’t exactly pronounced that well, but it was still understandable making him smile widely. “Your English! Who’s been teaching you?”

”Xiaojun and Hendery.” Kun smiled switching back to Korean. “I wanted to know a few words and phrases just to talk here since I will be staying for three weeks.”

”Three weeks?” Ten’s eyes widened. Usually Kun would stay for a week max since he had to be in Korea to work as well as deal with his bills. 

“Yeah.” Kun breathed out, setting Ten down as he fixed his beanie. It wasn’t until he took it off that Ten gasped.

” _Oh my god.”_ Ten stood on his toes as his hand reached up to Kun’s hair, his fingers running through it. 

Blue _._

His hair was _blue._

Kun had never dyed his hair before. He was usually the one who would beg the boy to let him dye his hair to match him. Kun always was against it, claiming he didn’t want to damage his hair but here he was with his hair dark blue.

”You're _so_ getting laid today.”

Kun immediately flushed, sputtering out words until he settled on ‘ _you can’t just say things like that!’  
_

Ten couldn’t help but laugh at that as he grabbed Kun’s hand and tugged him inside. The boy barely had enough time to clutch onto his suitcase as the smaller boy pulled him into the living area before closing the door behind Kun.

Turns out Ten wasn’t lying as Kun’s suitcase was left discarded in the living area while the older boy was dragged to his bed room. There was no room for conversation as Ten’s lips were instantly on his own, not that Kun was complaining. He was so clouded by just the thought of Ten that he didn’t even realize how little clothing there was between that as they began to pile the floor.

Everything was rather quick yet savored until both boy were currently laying out of breath while nuzzled under the covers. Kun turned over to look at Ten who had a dopey smile on his swollen lips as he moved his hair out of his face. 

“I love birthday sex.”

Kun snorted softly, playfully rolling his eyes before pulling the smaller boy closer to himself by the waist. “Of course that’s the first thing you say after that.”

Ten smiled innocently, nuzzling his face into Kun’s bare chest before tilting his head up to capture the older boy's lips for a few seconds. “I’m can’t believe that you’re here.”

”Well, I missed Valentine’s Day, couldn’t afford to miss your birthday.” The blue haired boy smiled before leaning down slightly to kiss his forehead. “Sorry for leaving you in the dark about it. I know I was a little late too. I was supposed to get here at 12:30pm, but there was real bad traffic by the airport, my phone was also dead.”

”I was a little worried you’d just forget about today.” Ten mumbled softly, his finger tracing small figures into Kun’s chest. 

“Forget your birthday? Never.” Kun smiled as he played with the smaller boy’s hair. “I kept my promise, told you I’d spend the whole day with you.”

”I didn’t think you meant it like this.” Ten smiled as he sat up slightly. 

“I planned this for a while now. Also, I know you’re wondering about the blue.”

Ten nodded his head eagerly, his hand going up to his hair as he played with the now blue strands between his fingertips. 

“I remembered how you always wanted our hair to match, and you did say you wanted to try blue sometime so yeah, thought this would be the perfect opportunity?”

”You’re so cute.” The grin on Ten’s lips was utterly adorable, making Kun’s chest flutter. “Tomorrow we’re dying my hair so we can match.”

”I think you’d look cute with some blue in your hair. But then again, any color suits you.”

“You’re just saying that cause you’re in love with me.” Ten teased, his hand cupping Kun’s cheek as he leaned down and pecked his lips. The older boy hummed at that, not denying anything he was saying as he gently rubbed the side of Ten’s hip.

”I really did miss you.” Kun spoke softly, his eyes trained on Ten’s own as he smiled fondly. Seeing the boy through a screen was breathtaking in general, but seeing him in person was absolutely surreal. Sometimes Kun thought he’d just wake up and the boy wouldn’t even exist in his world. 

“I missed you too.” Ten smiled, nuzzling closer to the dyed haired boy. “I’m so happy you’re here for three weeks.”

Kun felt the corners of his lips tilt up slightly upon hearing that. It really took him back to the first three weeks ages ago when Ten knocked on his door after not seeing him for years. He couldn’t help but think about how much had changed since that moment, yet still remained shockingly familiar. Either way, he was so incredibly grateful to have the boy back in his lip, wrapped up in his arms. 

“Yeah, three weeks, baby.” Kun smiled as he tucked a strand of Ten’s hair behind his ear. Although it was a minimal amount of time to an extent, he couldn’t wait for three little weeks to turn into forever soon.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it’s the end! Thank you so much for reading along to my first ever KunTen story! Thank you all for the feedback as well!


	16. BONUS: The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be my boyfriend?”
> 
> “I’m sorry, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Just thought, why not add Ten asking Kun out in detail since it was only briefly mentioned? 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you so much for reading Three Weeks!

_Eun.  
_

Ten _hated_ that guy.

Perhaps hate was a rather strong word, but Ten really couldn’t stand him. Everything about him annoyed him. From his long, black, wavy hair, to the overall fact that he was crushing on _his_ Kun, and the worst part, Kun was completely oblivious to it.

Eun didn’t make any effort to hide his feelings. He always offered Kun a shy smile, acting _far_ too amazed by his lame magic tricks, and even going as far as blushing anytime the brunette gave him the slightest bit of attention. 

It aggravated him. 

“Kun?” Eun spoke softly, his hand delicately laying over the older boy’s shoulder. “Am I writing this out correctly?”

Ten rolled his eyes as he glanced over at the two, paying extra close attention to the hand that was still resting on Kun’s shoulder. This was supposed to be his day with Kun until Eun decided to butt in saying he needed help with his Chinese since he had an exam coming up on it. 

Kun being Kun couldn’t saying no and offered the boy to come over to his place for a quick study session, making sure Ten was okay with it of course. Ten obviously lied as he gave a tight smile and slight nod when asked if he was alright with that.

The “study session” took much longer than expected and Ten didn’t like the feeling at all as he stood up, tucking his phone into his back pocket. “Hey, Kun. I think I might head back to my dorm. Just remembered that I had to meet up with Dejun.”

Kun quickly looked over at him, a small frown on his lips and for once Ten was glad to have all his attention on him. “You’re leaving?”

”Yeah.” Ten smiled slightly. “Maybe come around mine later on when you’re done?”

”Definitely.” Kun responded quickly, a slight blush on his cheeks as he stood up correctly, Eun’s hand dropping from his shoulder making the boy frown at the loss of contact. 

Ten was about to leave until his hand was tugged, causing him to almost crash into Kun’s chest. “Hey, no goodbye hug?”

Ten laughed softly at that, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s torso. He made sure to sneak a peek at Eun who didn’t seem amused at all. Because of that, Ten decided to play around more, his tiny bit of jealousy choosing his next words for him. “What’s next? A goodbye kiss?”

Based on the way his chest moved, Ten already knew that Kun was laughing making him smile more. “You’re something else, Tennie.”

“I know.” The smaller boy smiled innocently, pulling away from the hug. “Come to mine later.”

”I will.”

-

“You know, the more you stare at that door the less likely someone is going to walk in, right?”

Ten groaned as he threw his head back on his pillow. “How long is he going to take to get here? How are they still talking right now? I don’t even get why the guy needs lessons when he’s more fluent in Mandarin than I am!”

”Maybe because he’s just like you and is helplessly in love with Kun?”

”Don’t say that!” Ten groaned as he grabbed his pillow, chucking it at Xiaojun who quickly dodged it and rolled his eyes.

”What? That you’re in love with him, what’s so bad about that—“ “No, not that. I know I’m helpless, but now you make it seem like I have competition and I _hate_ that.”

”Well, you technically do.”

”I refuse to have to compete with that stupid looking guy. I hate him and his stupid hair. Why does he even style it like that?” Ten mumbled softly to himself, his arms crossed over his chest as Xiaojun snickered softly into his hand. “Have you even seen the way he dresses? Who things a sweater vest is cute?”

”You really are hopeless.” The boy stood up from his computer chair and grabbed his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Anyways, I have to meet Sicheng at the library, so good luck with your boyfriend.”

Ten blushed at the boyfriend part, staring up at the ceiling as Xiaojun left their shared dorm room. 

Once the door finally clicked closed, Ten sat up on his bed, his lower lip tucked into his teeth as he continued to think about what Xiaojun had said.

Eun _was_ competition to an extent and that thought alone aggravated the boy. He hated that he had someone who was after the same boy he had been infatuated with for ages while the two had just met for a couple of months. 

He also hated how Eun was making small advances and he couldn’t.

And that’s when the overthinking took place. 

What if Eun managed to get his attention now that he had left Kun’s dorm. What if he had asked him out and Kun said yes since he doesn’t think Kun is even capable of saying the word no. What were the chances that Kun would walk in right now and tell him that he and Eun were official?

Ten really couldn’t stomach that, especially when a few seconds later there were three specific knocks on his door. It had become their special code. Two fast knocks followed by a pause and one more knock. It’s how they knew it was them on the other side of the door.

_Kun._

”Come in!” Ten managed to stutter out, glued to his bed as he internally thanked Xiaojun for always being extremely forgetful in locking the door on the way out.

The door opened slowly and Kun finally appeared with a bright smile and a cup of coffee in one hand. “Hey, sorry for the long wait, Eun and I decided to go out for coffee and—“

Ten immediately cut the boy off as he rose to his feet and stood in front of him. Hearing Eun’s name was enough for him to silently snap along with the possibility of a date based on how happy Kun looked upon walking in. “Be my boyfriend?”

Kun froze completely. His eyes were wide and he swore he almost dropped the beverage that was in his hands. “I’m sorry, _what?”_

That’s when Ten finally realized what he had just said, his hands immediately flying up towards his mouth. “Oh my god. Forget I said that, please. Literally erase that from you memory right now.”

Ten could feel just how hot his cheeks were, he already knew that he was flushed as hell making the situation a whole lot more embarrassing as he shook his head. He didn’t even want to face Kun at the moment, all the confidence that he constantly boasted and showed around was thrown out the window the second those three words left his lips.

”Tennie..? Did I hear that correctly?” Kun spoke softly as he took a step forward. “Were you serious?”

”Me? Serious?” Ten laughed nervously, biting the edge of his thumb. “When am I ever serious? You know I always joke around! Me? Wanting you to be my boyfriend? Totally a joke!”

”You’re lying. You’re biting your finger, you do that when you lie.” Kun pointed out. It was a habit of Ten’s to softly bite at the edge of finger whenever he was nervous or lying, or in this case, both. 

Ten mentally cursed Kun out for being way too over-analytical for his own good. 

“Can we forget this happened? Please?”

”Why? I guess this saves me from embarrassing myself when asking you.”

Now it was Ten’s turn to freeze as he stared at Kun with wide eyes. There was no way that he had heard that correctly. It had to have been his mind playing tricks on him as he continued to look at the taller boy, waiting for him to somehow disappear into thin air since he was now convinced this had to be some sort of dream.

Kun noticed the way Ten continued to stare at him. He slowly waved his hand in front of him and chuckled softly when seeing the way he blinked. “You with me, Tennie?”

”I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t hear you right.” Ten awkwardly laughed, shaking his head as he continued to blush. 

“I don’t think you did.” Kun smiled, gently poking the smaller boy’s cheek. “Oh, and by the way. To answer your question, yes.”

“D-Did you hear _me_ correctly?” Ten blurted out as he continued to stare at Kun like he couldn’t believe he was actually in front of him. 

“Pretty sure you asked me to be your boyfriend.” Kun smiled, taking a few steps forward and finally cupping Ten’s cheek with his free hand. 

“Wait.” Ten moved away from his touch. “Don’t you like Eun? Wasn’t that a date you two just went on?”

”Eun?” Kun snorted softly. “I thought I was just imagining you being jealous, but you actually were? Tennie, in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been crushing on you for ages.”

”And you didn’t think to tell me?” The shorter boy whined. “Could’ve saved me from overthinking!”

”Well I was planning on telling you today, actually. But guess you blurting it out works too.” Kun chuckled softly as he handed Ten the drink in his hand. “Pretty sure Eun didn’t like the idea of me picking a coffee shop to go to just to pick up your favorite.”

Ten suddenly felt his confidence come back as he smiled brightly and looped one of his hands around Kun’s neck before pulling him in and pressing his lips to his own. Kun tensed slightly before relaxing, smiling against Ten’s lips as he softly returned the kiss. 

Ten practically melted into Kun’s arms upon feeling his hands rest at his waist, he was currently standing on his toes to save Kun from straining his neck. Kun then pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing against Ten’s as he spoke softly. “This isn’t fair, you’re doing all the firsts. That should be me.”

The smaller boy laughed softly, pulling away completely as he smiled up at his now boyfriend. “Maybe I’ll give you a chance someday.”

”Hopefully.” Kun smiled fondly as he kissed the top of Ten’s head. 

And maybe Ten asking him first wasn’t that bad of a thing after all. 


End file.
